


Tough Love

by psychemenace



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Genderbend!Totsuka, M/M, Rape, Sexual Assault, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychemenace/pseuds/psychemenace
Summary: Mikoto and Reishi are both Kings of warring kingdoms. With the Red Kingdom getting more and more powerful, it was threatening to crush the Blue Kingdom. As the Blue King, Reishi wanted to end conflict even it means throwing away his body and dignity."You are my King, my Diety. I pledge my loyalty and devote my life to serving you.. I am yours, your highness." To Mikoto's men, it sounded like a proposal, which took them by surprise. He hated the blue king with a passion, coming into terms with him should have been impossible even more so pledging loyalty to him.
Relationships: Kusanagi Izumo/Munakata Reishi, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto, Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload + new chap

The creaking sound of the bed has never ceased to unnerve him. He clenches his teeth, and tries so hard hard to think about other things. Over and over again, the same scene, the red head blindfolds him, and he, waiting for it all to end.

It has always been sex, just lousy sex that he's never enjoyed no matter how many times they do it. The first time he was so freaked out that he lashed out at the red and ended up chained in bed and was penetrated forcefully. It hurt so much that his behind bled and he fainted in the middle of their intercourse. He woke up the next morning with no one beside him. But it was a relief, he hated Mikoto Suoh with a passion, and having only a skin deep relationship, though he hated having anything to do with the man, was easier than having to go to war against him.

This is the same thing, the same sex, the same one sided lust coming from his nemesis, but he still can't get used to it. As the redhead teased his body, making him wet, arousing him, preparing him to be penetrated, his mind floats and grips on a memory of how all of it began.

The skies were gray and the men from both side stood facing each other, about to prepare for battle, Mikoto on his high horse rode towards the other party. Everyone was shocked, when he was about to cross the line separating both armies. Reishi mumbled something that made his men make way for the red king. Mikoto climbed down his horse and to everyone's surprise he knelt in front of Reishi, the blue King and announced his loyalty.

"You are my my King, my Diety. I pledge my loyalty and devote my life to serving you.. I am yours, your highness."

To Mikoto's men, it sounded like a proposal, which took them by surprise. He hated the blue king with a passion, coming into terms with him should have been impossible even more so pledging loyalty to him. Reishi didn't say anything, he was not expecting Mikoto to be serious of the compromise they came to. In exchange for the pact of both their countries, he would accompany him in bed. He agreed half heartedly, believing strongly that the red head was just playing with him. He's always been hot headed and takes everything he deems necessary for his people and his country, hence Reishi was expecting this to end in bloodshed. But Suoh Mikoto presently kneels before him, pledging loyalty to him. The Red King's men followed his example and knelt too, their fists to their hearts, their swords to the ground.

He never understood what the red King meant about "accompanying" him in bed until he was forcefully made to understand.

"Hnn.."

Reishi restraints his voice as Mikoto's fingers move in an undulation inside him. He thrusts them with force in the orifice of Reishi's behind. He lifts Reishi hips and starts licking him there. Reishi could feel all of it profoundly because of the blindfold. His face felt very hot that it felt like he was being burnt alive. His body became numb and precum was leaking out from the sceptre of his manhood. He was at the mercy of Mikoto's fingers.

"You like that? You're twitching.."

He didn't like the sensation Mikoto's tongue was giving him, it was wrong, all of it was wrong. How can you sleep with someone you hate?

"Stop.. Uh.."

Mikoto stretched his behind forcefully and licked it thoroughly. He kissed Reishi's balls of fury up to the length of his sceptre and put him all into his mouth. Reishi whimpered. _It has always just been sex.._ He reminds himself.. _Just a one sided lust with his nemesis.._

_"_ I'm going in.."

Reishi's hips were hurting like mad. Slowly, he felt Mikoto's hard manhood try to pry him open. It hurt. He could never get used to it. Tears start to stream down his face. He whimpered and tried so hard to mitigated the pain of being penetrated by thinking of other things. But immediately, he's brought back to reality. Mikoto likes to do him roughly. He likes to thrust deep inside him, moving in and out, fast paced, forcing him to let out his voice. He desperately searched for some pillows to grab on and bite. The pain was just too much. And by the time the red head finished, he would be left behind alone in bed as always disheveled and in a mess. Buried in the linen sheets and the pillows and the lingering smell of Mikoto and their sex.

It has always just been sex. Just their lower bodies connected and nothing else. And the bruises from Mikoto's bites and kiss marks left from their coarse sex as symbols of their tough love.


	2. Chapter 2

"Muna.. kata.."

"Muna.. ghah… kata"

Reishi has lost count on the number of times Such Mikoto has mentioned his name during sex. Was it 5 times? 10 times or more? The tick of the clock, the creaking of the bed, and the sound of Mikoto's voice were a cacophony. It disturbed him. No matter how he tries to conceal this feeling, his body can never lie and the red king automatically knows what he's thinking. Whenever his body reacts like this, the red king likes it very much.

"I like how your insides squeeze me Munakata.."

..And then he'll bite him on the neck, making him shudder and the hairs on his body stand on ends, his skin tightening on his very bones ready to break him apart. He'll lick it and kiss it after as if marking a territory. He'll bite his shoulder the next, his thigh and his lower arm. Suoh Mikoto was literally devouring him while he's still alive. And even in this time, he could only think of getting it done. He begins to hate himself. Why does he allow himself to be defiled by this man? By the time Mikoto pulls out, he immediately tries to escape by getting anything he could get a hold of to cover himself and try to walk out of the bed no matter how shaky his balance is, no matter how sore his body is. Mikoto will get angry and drag him back to bed and tell him it's still not enough. With his blindfold loose, he sees the look on Mikoto's eyes, his anger emanating in every limb of his body. And just like always, the blue King will ask, "why are you doing this to me?" his voice shaking and just like the other times he questioned the Red King's intention, the latter would just keep quiet and forcibly flip him over in a prone position to fuck him.

Except from the fact that Munakata Reishi is forced to meet up with the red king from time to time, sometimes, the latter surprises a visit at his Estate with "that" in mind and even like to fuck him in his study, in broad daylight and the blue king, with all his might tries to struggle but then it begins again, the blackmails, the intimidation and all the things the red king could think of to get him to obey and all he could do is submit and try to embrace him. Whenever he responds with a touch, he notice that the red king's pace would slow down, he would take a deep breath and try to get close to his face as if to kiss him but the red king would only say in a harsh tone, "you ruined the mood", get up and put on his clothes.

Reishi tried it again, but often failed miserably to "ruin" the red king's mood again, he would even be rougher than ever whenever just a little Reishi responds. Simply holding on to him when he's ramming inside was out of the question. But the red king liked being held on to by the Blue King and from time to time probably out of instinct, he would whisper him his devotion once again, "you are my deity, my king…" and the blue king would be confused and he'll say with force that he hates the red king and then in response the red king would reply, "and I.. as well." All will be painted in black and then by the time Reishi wakes up he would be alone again with nothing but the marks Mikoto Suoh left on his skin and the scent of their sex.


	3. Chapter 3

"This will be the last time I'm going to touch you."

Reishi was dumbstruck at Mikoto's words. It was supposed to make him happy. He's finally "free" from the Red King's clutches but somehow, there was a discordant ring to it, it sounded wrong, but most of all, he uttered those words in a somber tone, as if all of it was just a warm dream to him. Reishi was still fully cloth, he fell asleep on the bed while waiting for Mikoto to arrive. This was the first time Mikoto was late, despite the fact that he was the one who told the Blue King that this time around, they'll do it at his Villa.

"I told your chauffer that you'll be staying the night and told him to come back tomorrow midday".

Ever since both of them became busy with state affairs, they could only do quickies at the least, it was the first time in a while that Reishi spent the night with Mikoto. Reishi got irritated and told him that he's a very busy man and Mikoto just can't do things as he likes. Because of their busy schedules, Reishi could most of the time escape Mikoto. He never liked spending the night with the man, however, he still hated having to put up with Mikoto's lust.

Reishi stood up from the bed and complained with veracity. He was too angry. Mikoto only looked at him over his shoulder with an expression one can't decipher. It was the usual bickering, there was nothing new, not even the passionate rage in Reishi's eyes was different. Mikoto lit his cigarette and smoked. Reishi's was nagging him this time of his cigarette. Mikoto didn't listen, he walked towards the blue king taking his time until he was face to face with his nemesis. And that's when he told him the words those words that were difficult to say.

"This will be the last time, I'm going to touch you."

He reached out to caress the blue King's face while the latter was still in a state of shock from what he heard. This was the very first time Mikoto touched him liked this. Mikoto gazed at him in a way that made him question all that has happened between the two of them. He couldn't believe his eyes, Suoh Mikoto looked at him as if he was precious! Reishi took a step backwards, he was afraid. Mikoto took a step forward and grabbed his chin and kissed him fully on the mouth. Reishi's eyes got distracted at the fall of Mikoto's cigarette. In the past he would never waste it. It was their first kiss. It had only just been sex. Just their lower bodies connecting but this time it was different. Mikoto's kiss got deeper, he could feel the other man's tongue trying to pry his teeth open.

"Muna.."

Reishi was holding his breath and by the time he exhaled his lips were caught by Mikoto's once again and with the skill of his tongue, Reishi's breath was taken away. He couldn't explain what had gotten into Mikoto. He's never kissed him until now and he's never been like this before. He saw that the red king's fingertips were trembling as he reached out to him. He saw the look in his eyes and he was confused. And the question that disturbs him the most was "Why has he been doing this?"

The sound of wet kisses was new to his ears, as he was being kissed deeply by the red king, beads of tears form at the corner of his eyes. He was too angry and frustrated. He hated the red king so much for doing this to him. Reishi slapped him.

"I don't get you! Why are you doing this to me? Why are you of all times being like this? Why do you keep on humiliating me?"

Mikoto was silent. Reishi's appearance was already disheveled from being haphazardly undressed by the red king.

"I've been.. trying to tolerate it all.. but.. Since this is the last time you said, then please… just let me go. I've been waiting for this freedom for such a long time already."

Reishi felt relief finally taking it all out of his chest. He was waiting for the threats and the intimidations that usually come when he's acting like this, preparing himself for the worst but all he could hear is the click of the door and Mikoto's fading footsteps.


	4. Chapter 4

"Reishi…"

The blue King heard his name being called by a cold and charming voice. He didn't notice anyone enter the room nor did he notice him sit on the bed. He raised his head and gazed at the grinning face that was across him.

"You're so lewd. No wonder you have our Red King wrapped around your finger."

Reishi felt all sorts of emotions well up within him. He was so embrassed, angry, sad, he was feeling a mix of emotions. He didn't expect someone would come here in Mikoto's villa and find him looking haphazard, not fitting the image of a king. He was trembling, he wanted to run away and hide, what would he do if his affair with the Red King would leak out to all of his subordinates? What would he do? This was supposed to be just their secret, but now, this happened.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I know Mikoto's forcing you to do this."

Reishi was surprised, how much does this man know about he and Mikoto?

"I'm Izumo, I'm one of his generals."

"Izumo?"

Izumo looked away after taking another glimpse on the disheveled blue king. But Reishi's body was too hard to forget. Hickeys and bite marks were all over the place as if Mikoto was marking his territory. The blue's body looked like any other land that the red king had occupied and ravished. Izumo's lips was curved into a grin, he moved closer to the blue king, leaned in and caressed his face.

"Reishi.. our king never kisses you right?"

Reishi was surprised. He looked away and bit his lip. It was not like he wanted to be kissed by his nemesis, it's just that he hated the fact that he has that kind of relationship with him. Reishi frowned and tried to put up a strong front.

"It's none of your business!"

Izumo moved closer, Reishi could literally feel the man's breath on his skin. The blond buried his face on the blue's shoulder. The bed sheet crenulated underneath them as Izumo's right hand played with the sheet, like a paddle of water. Izumo felt Reishi's thigh and as a response the blue twitched, he was still sensitive from Mikoto's touch. Izumo chuckled and caressed him some more.

"What are you doing?!"

Reishi pushed him but Izumo caught a hold of his arms and the man straddled him to keep his legs from moving. He leaned in closer and whispered things that he knew about Mikoto. All sorts of things that he never thought the Red King would have done.

"He always talks to me about how you've always resisted his advances and how much how you hated being touched."

It's weird, Reishi felt weak for some reason, there was something in the way the Izumo guy spoke that makes him falter. His voice was like an aphrodisiac, it's making his body feel hot. It was becoming difficult for him to breathe, his head was fuzzy. All he could think was how much he wanted to sleep. Izumo was still whispering things to him when he finally broke down and propped his head on the blond's shoulder. Izumo was surprised, he let go of Reishi's arms and to his shock, the Blue King snuggled closer. Reishi caught a whiff of the blond's smell, it was as intoxicating as his voice.

"Now I know why Mikoto likes you very much"..


	5. Chapter 5

It's Mikoto's third box of cigarettes, he has consumed them all one after the other as if they were food. He sighed, He was supposed to be gentle towards Reishi today but his self control and patience wore out so he needed to get himself out of that room and fast, or else Reishi would hate him even more. He let the smoke ran into his veins and exhaled, the menthol helped cool his mind. He thought about the blue king and how it never really works out between the two of them, especially when he finally realised that from the beginning something was up with himself. He hated the Blue King and his clan because of what happened in the past, and wanted to take revenge on him. He wanted him to suffer, he wanted to humiliate and make him submit to all his wishes, but in the end, he was the one who fell into the abyss. He exhaled another smoke and closed his eyes. He knew, that everything he's done up to now were wrong, the intimidations, the ruthless sex as if Reishi was an animal but that made him want the blue king more. The truth is, at that time, he was ready for an all out war, but when he saw him, his resolved faltered. He realised that it was better to kill him slowly and painfully than going to war against him, so he kneeled down and professed his loyalty.

"Munakata…"

The two of them because of their busy schedules rarely met recently, and because they finally had the free time they need, he invited Reishi to his villa. The blue of course couldn't refuse him, he never refuses to meet him, it's just that when it comes to _that_ there's no way that he doesn't resist. Mikoto knew that he was going to be late, he didn't mind though, this was not Reishi's first time at his Villa, so he had nothing to worry about. The servants there doesn't know the situation they're in and serves his majesty with care, nothing was amiss. Moreover, he instructed the servants to keep a close eye on Reishi lest he change his mind and go home.

He arrived half past 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Reishi most likely would have arrived 30 minutes before him. He looked out of his carriage to check out whether Reishi was already there, he saw the latter's carriage, he was there alright. By the time he was finally out, he immediately rushed inside, taking off his jacket.

"Where is he?"

"He has gone to your study Sir, to check out some books".

Mikoto rushed towards his study and found Reishi sitting on his chair asleep with a book on his lap. Panels of light entered the room and illuminated Reishi. The curtains were open, and the scenery outside was visible. The sky had turned orange, it was an afternoon like no other. Reishi looked so peaceful and so serene, that it was a pity to wake him. If it was the past Mikoto he would've violently woke him up by attacking him then and there. Mikoto heaved a sigh, he was looking forward to touch him but he apparently fell asleep. He ruffled his hair and sauntered towards the sleeping figure. He took Reishi's book and put it on top of his desk, after that, he carried Reishi bridal style to his room. The sound of his footsteps against the floorboards made Reishi's eyelids quiver and his eyebrows knot. Maybe he was about to wake up. When they arrived at Mikoto's room, he lay Reishi on his bed and tucked him inside the blanket. The man looked like he was tired so Mikoto allowed him to sleep. He gazed at Reishi's sleeping figure for awhile. The blue's chest rose and fell and his lips were half open. His hair was as glossy as ever and was covering part of his face because of being haphazardly laid down on the bed. Mikoto reached out to keep tuffs of hair from covering the blue's face.

"Hnn"

Reishi moved his face looking sidewards away from Mikoto. His neck was exposed. Usually, the King would wear bandages all over his body to hide the marks that Mikoto left him after they do it. Today however, he didn't. It was always a pain in the ass to take off. A lot of times, Mikoto thought of burning it, but if he does, he burns the blue king's skin along with it. That's out of the question. He caressed Reishi's neck, specifically in the protruding portion of his sternocleidomastoid muscle. The marks were there were he remembered them. Reishi whimpered upon his touch as if he was dreaming of _that_. His face looked submissive. The face he usually wears when he's already given up struggling. Mikoto swallowed a lump in his throat to try to a keep his lust from going haywire and made his way to the door. He went downstairs and told his maidservant to tell the King's chauffeur that his master would be staying overnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikoto heard that his Majesty Munakata Reishi was sick, so he cancelled almost all of his appointments to visit him at the Royal Palace. He knew this was not a good idea because of what had happened between them, but even so he thought about it over and over. He was torn whether to come himself or just send a messenger to check out what he was doing. After all, the reason why the King was sick was partly his fault.

Mikoto went alone without his entourage. When he arrived at the Royal Palace, the people there were surprised at his arrival. He came without notice. But much more than that they didn't expect that the Red King, who now only renders ceremonial obligations and is a member of the elite military force of the Kingdom went in person to check on the Blue King. The people bowed. Despite the history of war between the two countries, Suoh Mikoto, the Red King was a respected figure. The people had a high regard for his military prowess and skill in the art of war. Moreover, he was the bane of the country's existence. There were rumours before that he wanted to conquer the territories occupied by the Blue King, and at that time, the country's military power was dwindling, his terror loomed over the whole territory.

Mikoto knew his way into the palace grounds, a fact that even the chambermaids were amazed at. This was only the third time the Red King has visited the palace grounds but it was like he owned the place. The place was huge, probably three or two times as huge as the Red King's Estate, it was also heavily guarded and is surrounded by a moat to make it more difficult to breach. It took them 20 minutes to actually reach the inside portion of the fortress. As he was a stranger to country, Mikoto did not speak to any one. Silence was his sole companion. The sound of the hooves against the ground and chatter from his companions did not disrupt the silence that he emersed himself in. He could not think of nothing else but seeking the blue king. He was not actually expecting to see him again, since upon realizing _that_ he already promised himself not to go near the man again, but just the thought of seeing the other's face made him a little nervous. A feeling new to him, for it was the first time in his life that he was hesitant, indecisive and anxious. He was always sure of himself, but then by the time he has fallen into the blue King's gravity, all changed. And he can't decide whether it's a good or bad thing.

When they arrived at inside the palace, he allowed his companions to guide him. His horse was taken and he was guided to the main entrance of the palace. The long wait was over. Any minute now, he would be able to meet the blue king once again. He sighed as he felt his chest clench at the thought of meeting Reishi. He knows for a fact that his majesty will surely not want to see his face much more to talk to him. But this visit was important, for it was not only making reasons to see him again, but he wanted to tell him something. The time is fast approaching, and since both their countries had already merged, Reishi participation is indispensable.

When he entered the palace, he was greeted by a huge stairwell elevating towards a majestic dais. Another set of stairwells connected to the second floor. Huge chandeliers and beautiful furnitures were exquisitely organized and arranged. Red velvet curtains hang in every corner. There were many windows and a colossal pillars that twirl towards the heavens. Everything reminded him of Reishi. Mikoto sighed and allowed himself to buoyed by the ambiance. For the first time in his life, he felt somekind of connection to his nemesis. He always thought that his heart would be at peace once and for all if he could destroy him, but that only lured him to a fate that he could never escape.

The chambermaids directed him to Reishi's room. he thanked the maids and entered the room where two guards were on duty. The guards greater him and let him through. Inside was a hallway leading to a door. His heart was frantically beating inside his chest, he was already in his final destination and it only made him nervous. So nervous that he had to stop and take a deep breath before continuing. When he pushed the door open, he was welcomed by a fine room donned with the most expensive porcelain jars with flowers blooming and a beautiful oaken bed. The curlicues were magnificent and the bed curtains which hand from the bed canopy were tucked like a tuft of hair on the ear to giving him an full view of two figures. One was sleeping on the bed, and the other was sitting on a chair clasping the other's hand. And that's when Mikoto knew that that woman was the apple of the eye of his Majesty. The person which they described as the only person who could make the world stop for their king. The rumours say, that he loved her dearly. He looked at her with an affection that they couldn't describe. He looked like a man who's smitten by love for the first time. He adored her, that's what they say and slowly and surely Mikoto realises why. the woman had blond hair. When Mikoto entered the room she glanced at him at flashed him a faint smile. The red king sauntered towards the bed. He asked her about Reishi's condition.

"His fever seemed to be subsiding… but he still feels lethargic. He insisted on doing his usual rounds but we forbid him. He's still not well enough to go out of bed."

Reishi moved about in bed, calling for "Seri". And that's when Mikoto realized how Reishi can be defenceless in front of this woman and not mind it. With him, he was always guarded and his defencelessness was always brought about by the fact that he can't do anything against Mikoto's intimidations and violence. He could see the difference. He could see how much both of them cared for each other. Reishi was still half asleep that he didn't notice Mikoto.

"Seri.."

Reishi only addresses Seri as Seri when he's like this. To everyone, he always calls her by her last name. Mikoto saw how intimate they are, and he couldn't help but feel envious. There's nothing more endearing that looking at people who genuinely love and adore each other but to him, it only makes his heartbreak to a thousand pieces.

Seri excused herself and left the two of them alone. Reishi was still half asleep. The tumult in Mikoto's heart start to subside, he sighed and sat on the bed next to the Blue King.

"Munakata…"

He gazed down at the blue king, relieved at the fact that he was still asleep. He didn't want to trouble the man, he's always been unkind, and mean towards his majesty, enough was enough. Probably after recovering, Reishi would persecute him for everything that he's done against him. He hated him to the core after all. Mikoto studied Reishi's face, his body was still bandaged all over. The wounds that he inflicted on him were still in the process of healing. He reached out hesitantly to try to touch him. Just a bit he thought but that thought that better of it, he clenched his fists instead. He couldn't help himself any longer and spoke.

"You're an idiot Munakata.. running away like that and getting soaked in the rain. You should've waited for me to come back to take you home."

"Izumo told me he was the one who found you and took you in for the night. If it weren't for him, you could've died."

Mikoto sighed and scratched his head.

_Just a little bit._

Mikoto summoned the courage to touch him, when his closeness was just at his fingertips, he heard the door click. Alas, that time in the villa was the last time indeed. He withdrew his hand, and saw that Seri was back with a pair of drinks. Mikoto smiled and stood up. Now he could never tell him the words that Reishi should've heard from his very lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Hate begets hate.

Desperate footsteps were drowned by the rain. The sound of boots against the cobblestones and the the hooves against the wet ground were a cacophony, panic was in the air. The siren cried at a distance, the ordinary citizens were confused about the commotion as the throngs of guards rushed thither and hither. The rain fell heavenly from the sky. The pelting rain sounded like a cry of sorrow against the pavements, as if devastation and all of their desperation have mingled with its molecules. Lightening flashed. The path traveled by the fractal looked like a crack in the sky. Thunder roared from the distance, the booming sound reverberated to thousand of hearts, it sounded like an elegy.

HIs small hands were stained with mud for falling countless of times while running. He's finally caught his prey. He saddled the other boy to prevent him from escaping and intwined his fingers around the other's neck. Blood rushed to the young Mikoto's head, he wanted to kill the boy who was under him no matter what, even though the other one had no more strength to fight back. He was angry, he'd been waiting for this day to arrive to kidnap the prince and avenge his mother and family. He was the reason why his family perished. Killing him was the right thing to do. Because after all, he's a son of a murderer. The other boy struggled so hard against Mikoto's tightening grip until he finally let go. He looked squarely at Mikoto. His violet eyes digging deep into the red head's golden orbs in a sort of forgiving way. As air could no longer travel through his system, his consciousness was slowly fading away. Mikoto was surprised, the anger that felt disappeared in an instant, that curious look that the other man gave him disturbed him. He loosened his grip. But the anger in his heart was lit anew. He grabbed his knife and was about to pound the wedge forcefully against the other boy's heart when one of his comrades called out to him and told him to leave the boy behind. The enemy troops were on their tracks. They don't have any other choice but to retreat. He bit his lip, clenched his fist and went with his comrades. The prince was left alone lying on the ground, disheveled, wounded and nearly dead.

* * *

Reishi was disheveled and barefoot. Because of fury, he rushed outside Mikoto's villa and tried to get away from it as much as possible. He didn't care how he looked like, or how the red king's servants would perceive it, all he cared about was escaping. He lost the horse that he took from Mikoto's villa when he was finally a bit far from it. Now he was in the middle of the woods. He smelt a faint earthy scent and that's when he realised that it was drizzling. Petrichor tickled his nostrils. The strong smell woke him from his reverie. He looked up at the sky, remembering a vague memory. His vision was getting fuzzy. The branches from the trees that looked like fingers trying to reach up to the sky swayed before his eyes. He swallowed a lump on his throat and tried desperately to calm his furiously beating heart. The rain was starting to pour and then it came, the heavy downpour. Reishi blinked a couple of times, allowing his eyes to adjust. it was difficult to see without his glasses. The rain streamed down his upturned face. He felt every drop like icy needles on his skin. His arteries tightened and his breath constricted. His head throbbed. He was in panic already. He needed to take shelter or else he'll die. He broke down to his knees and choked. He couldn't breathe properly. This kind of weather always unnerved him, it has always this effect on him. Thunder roared from the distance. Reishi trembled but he was trying to calm himself down. His throat felt parched, he was feeling light headed. It was as if he was losing control, as if the ground where he's standing is about to crumble any minute now. He closed his eyes shut and for the first time in his life, wished with all his heart that Mikoto would find him.

_Suoh… Suoh…_

Mikoto rushed outside with his horse to find Reishi. He also instructed some of his men stationed at the villa to find the blue king, he did not at first intended to let his men interfere but the situation has gotten out of hand.

Reishi knew that it was a bad idea to rush out of the bastard's place. But then again, it was always better to get away from that man. The neigh of the horse echoed, that made his heart beat. But he couldn't move, he was still trembling and he's breathing still hurt. He waited for the stranger to come into view, in his heart he was hoping it would be Mikoto even though he hated him, even though he's the last person he wanted to see him so weak.

"Reishi?"

The bushes rustled as a blond man was leading his horse by the reins. He was about to call his name when he felt his consciousness slip away from him. And then he passed out on the ground. Izumo rushed to his aid and tapped his face to wake him. The blond's eyes automatically shifted towards Reishi's neck and shoulder, the places where Mikoto likes the most. He saw red spots on the other's skin, which looked like insect bites and a bruise near his collar bone. His majesty was not wearing any bandages, he always wore them as if its already an appendage of his body. Izumo wondered the reason for this. On top of it all, his upper garments were a mess. He was drenched in the rain that his clothes were sticking to his skin, revealing a slender body. His eyes caught sight of Reishi's areola and his pink projections. The blond swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to ward off unpleasant thoughts. Mikoto would have his head if he wasn't careful. He took off his frock coat covered Reishi and carried him off.

* * *

The sound of the rain drowned Mikoto's surroundings, he was alone in the middle of the woods trying to find Reishi when he stopped and remembered a memory. Violet eyes looking at him. Eyes that was looking straightly at him as if could it could see through him. The way that person closed his eyes shut as he struggled for air, and the way he tried his hardest to push Mikoto away did not change through the years. Mikoto closed his eyes and smiled a sad smile.

_This is really the last time I'm going to touch you._


	8. Chapter 8

Izumo woke Reishi up after they arrived at his estate. The blue king was startled when he woke up to find Izumo carrying him. Izumo smiled at him sweetly and explained what had happened. While the both of them were conversing, Izumo was getting distracted at how much skin Reishi was revealing. His skin embraced his slender body, Because he has not yet dried up, his shirt was see through. He looked unbecoming of a King. He looked too different from how he always carried himself. His current state made him looked vulnerable that Izumo couldn't help but think that this must be the reason why Mikoto was persistently chasing him. Reishi followed him obediently but it was as if the Blue king was exasperated, he keeps on sighing. Izumo noticed this and asked him what was the matter. Reishi didn't say anything, he just ignored him and continued walking. Izumo excused himself for the lack of chambermaids to help the blue king bathe, he said that it would be terrible if somebody saw the blue king in such a state. When they arrived at the entrance of the bathroom he bid him farewell and told him that he'll be expecting him at the dining table. The blond told him to enjoy himself and left.

Reishi entered the bath. He sauntered towards the lavatory oblivious of his surroundings. His thoughts wandered about. When he lifted his head up he saw his image reflected in a life size mirror. He looked at his reflection, what stared back was a stranger. He didn't recognise himself. What has happened to him? Why has he fallen so low? He saw himself disheveled. His hair was a mess and his clothes were full of dirt. He came closer and noticed the red spots on his skin that looked like insect bites. He took off his clothes and scrutinised his body, touching the parts were there were marks all over. He bit his lower lip and remembered how that man has defiled his body. It has always just been sex, there was no other connection the both of them had, but why had he held him so gently? Their past meetings felt as if he was wooing him. He hated Mikoto Suoh with a passion and vowed that he would do everything to make him pay for everything that he has done to him. He hated him even more because of his inconsistent behavior towards him.

His body ached, it was as if he was reliving the moments of pure torture in the arms of Mikoto. His mind was playing games with him that he couldn't help reminisce about their affair.

Mikoto liked calling his name when he's turned on and eager to make love to him. Reishi never understood Mikoto's bedroom behaviour, he was hot and cold. But he never really tried to understand him. He was preoccupied on how to escape the red king. Reishi always pushes him away whenever they do it. This was understandable since he was only forced to be with him. Sometimes he would allow himself to be ravished. He had become tired of struggling, it was no use after all, he would still end up being devoured.

Mikoto always blindfolds him and sometimes ties him up so that he couldn't escape. Fortunately for him, Mikoto stopped tying him up in the latter parts of their affair. Mikoto was so confident of his strength. And indeed he was right, the blue king himself understood that he would not be able to fight the red king's strength. Mikoto Suoh was a product of a vigorous training and military tactics. The Red Kingdom's leaders are chosen from their elite warriors. It is common knowledge that the Red King is the best fighter in all of the Red Kingdom. That is why, although skilled in martial arts and the art of war, when it comes to brute strength, Reishi's no match for Mikoto.

Reishi remembered how much he would beg Mikoto to stop. It made him cringe thinking about it. It was embarrassing for the Blue King to beg someone most especially Mikoto Suoh. He was skum. He was poison that slowly kills Reishi from the inside. Reishi's face contorted at the thought of Mikoto. His body has gotten used to the bastard's touch that sometimes he feels his fingers all over his body as if he was touching him for real. This was no different. And sometimes, he hungers for his touch that it was difficult to breath. He has become a slave to Mikoto's embrace. He broke down. He cursed himself for how low he has fallen. The image of Seri came to mind. It made him feel even worse.

The bruises all over his body hurt and with it came the memories of Mikoto pinning him down the bed and doing him so hard that he would always end up crying. He starts to reminisce about how he liked to bite him. He hated it, he hated all of it. But now he understood why. He understood why Mikoto was doing these things to him. Mikoto hated him. He wanted him to suffer, this was a continuation of his failed attempt to kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

Reishi and Izumo quietly were alone at the dining table. The blond sent the butlers and the maid away because he figured Reishi would rather have it this way. The King sat at his left side while he as the master of the house sat at the head, a bell beside him if ever both of them need anything. He was itching to converse with the blue, he wanted to find out about a lot of things, about the way Reishi reacted that stormy afternoon and why he didn't show up at the dining table, refusing to see anyone, refusing to be waited on by the maids and stubbornly refused to talk to the blond no matter how much he pleaded with him even mentioning Mikoto's name to force him to get out of the guest room. Izumo was worried, he was not familiar with the habits of the King that's why he was afraid that something bad might happen to him. In the end he conceded and waited for him the next day at the dining table.

There were a lot of things in Izumo's mind, but he really wanted to see a surprised look on Reishi's face that he could not help blurting out something he shouldn't have.

"Mikoto's getting married."

Reishi was surprised at Izumo's sudden remark but he kept his cool and put down the tea that he was about to drink.

"He didn't tell me anything. So far I have not received any application of such kind."

Izumo looked amused, he couldn't read Reishi expression but felt that there is more to his King's calm demeanor. It was impossible that it wouldn't affect him in the least. The way Reishi's eyebrows shot up for a second gave him the idea that no matter what he say, he was surprised at the information. Izumo observed him. The blond scrutinized his face looking for a movement that would help him figure out what the King was thinking.

"I think he'll eventually tell you in person."

"Then why didn't you wait for him to tell me himself?" Reishi said in his usual calm tone, as if Mikoto's marriage didn't affect him at all. Izumo was studying him and was silent for a moment. He noticed that Reishi avoided meeting his eyes and was busy cutting his steak. A grin came to his lips, no matter what the King says, he still somehow wasn't ready to hear such a news.

"I just thought you'd be interested to know some of his private affairs." Izumo teased. At that moment Reishi looked over to him. Izumo beamed at him eager for his response knowing fully well he is beginning to get on the King's nerves. Reishi's eyes drifted to the side, still avoiding Izumo's gaze. Izumo was taken with the King's graceful movements that he couldn't help but notice Reishi long matted lashes fringed from the outline of his eyes.

"I'm not interested. I don't particularly care, but I'm glad for him." Reishi put his cup to his lips and sipped on his drink.

"Oh." Izumo said in a teasing tone. The blond stopped eating entirely for a while now, a fact that Reishi did not notice because he was too preoccupied with himself, checking his reactions. Indeed the fact that Mikoto was thinking of marriage was disconcerting, he had not anticipated the red to make such a move.

"But you'd be the one to proclaim them as husband and wife since you're the King and all." The blond spat clearly amused.

Reishi who was in the middle of cutting another piece of steak stopped and put down his knife and fork. He wiped his lips using the napkin on his lap. A crescent of a smile was painted on his lips when for the second time he looked over to Izumo.

"What are you trying to say?"

Izumo flinched, he could feel something ominous behind Reishi's smile.

"Ah, never mind. I don't want to hear it." Reishi stood up and excused himself. He was afraid of what he would know, he was afraid that it would be too difficult to hide his revulsion.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to prepare for my departure. Make sure the carriage is ready."

"Hmmm.."

"What is it?"

"I sometimes can't believe you and Mikoto have that kind of relationship. I can't imagine you're the same person I saw yesterday in the rain and all those other times."

Reishi bit his lower lip. He felt rage well up within him at Izumo's words, the man who has seen him in his shameful state. And how could he say it in such a refined voice? The feeling of dread and shame overcame him once again. He did not want to remember what happened with Mikoto the day before nor does he want to ever hear his name together with Mikoto's. He clenched his fist, his knuckles white, bleach from the sheer force that he was exerting on to them and sighed to compose himself. Reishi doesn't get what the guy was trying to do. He said nothing to the blond and went up to the guest room to change.

"Your Majesty." Izumo called out to him. The blond paused for a second to wait for his reaction and when Reishi motioned to look over his shoulder he smiled.

"Mikoto.. that guy.."

"I don't need to hear any more of this Kusanagi. I've had enough, I don't want to talk about him." Reishi interjected before the blond could speak. Izumo kept quiet. He heaved a sigh and allowed Reishi to walk away without hearing whatever he wanted to say.


	10. Chapter 10

"You.. You should've never touched him. And now it has come to this. You're only ruining yourself."

Mikoto was silent, gazing at nothing in particular.

"I wanted to shame him, to see him twist and writhe in pain."

"But now, you're willing to die for him!"

Mikoto sipped on his cigarette and heaved the smoke out of his system.

"I am his soldier after all."

_Liar. You're a liar._

"Mikoto, nothing good will come to this. The Gods have forsaken you the moment you laid your hands on him. I've been telling you that tirelessly, even before."

"I am willing to accept divine punishment Izumo. You don't need to concern yourself with such trivial matters."

Izumo noticed how Mikoto's eyes drifted downwards. He knew his friend was conflicted about his feelings for the King and he knew very well that he couldn't just ignore the possibility of the wrath of the Gods any longer. The gods loved Reishi after all. The blond sighed, exasperated at his friend.

"Just remember that whenever and however you need me, I'll be there. Always."

* * *

Reishi was still in bed lying. Seri forbid him to do his duties for the day after he recovered from his fever. He was turning and turning, he couldn't rest his mind from Mikoto's visit. He furrowed his brows as his mind wanders off to a memory.

_Mikoto's getting married._

_… that would make it even more difficult for me to kill him._

He clenched his fists. Mikoto was making it difficult for him. Reishi flushed red from rage.

_Does he think he outsmarted me? Does he think that.. Ugh.._

Reishi buried his face on his hands. An image of Mikoto on top of him flashed through him, his well toned muscles, intoxicated eyes, sweat sluicing down his chin and his chest, his heavy breathing and the words he would always whisper incessantly like a chant "Munakata.. Munakata.." made him feel like a fool. He hated that image, that moment has haunted him ever since Mikoto forcibly made him look at him in the middle of doing it. He remembered the panic he felt back then when he saw for the first time how Mikoto hungered for him as he thrust in deeply, closing his eyes briefly to savor every bit of their concupicience . He remembered how despite the pain on his body with his own knees bent so close to his face and his bottom accommodating Mikoto's scepter he felt nothing. He was too preoccupied at the way Mikoto looked at him pleased at the sound of skin against skin, at the slick warm feeling of him inside Reishi's muscular walls, pleased at how he could easily enter him now without much effort, licking his lips in delight. But he never dare kiss Reishi. Even if he gestured for it, he would just end up burying his face on the space beside Reishi's face heaving and tightening his grip on his lover. It enraged Reishi. His weakness was made more apparent, more embarrassing, more torturous. He hated himself for it. But now, those times felt like a nightmare and that's how he calms himself down.

Seri comes into the room and settles beside him. He pulls her closer and buries her in his arms. She blushes and drapes her smooth arms on Reishi's waist. Her closeness makes him feel warm and he forgets about Mikoto completely. Thoughts of him vanish as he takes in her scent. She becomes more palpable, more real to him than his ghost. Her hair prickles his face, it's scent fresh and intoxicating, he buries himself in Seri's blond hair and drown her with affection. She pulls away and cranes her neck, looking at Reishi's violet orbs asking for a kiss. He looks at her lovingly then leans down and steals a kiss when she was about to speak. She always asks for it to be polite, but for all the years that they've been together, there was no need for words. He kisses her deeply and moves to the side, lifting himself up. He looms over her voluptuous body, their mouth still on each other. Reishi pulls away and smiles at her, she smiles in response. Her eyes settled on the unbandaged part of Reishi's torso. She sees bruises near Reishi's collar bone and reached to touch them. Reishi catches her hand and kisses it.

"Does it hurt still?"

"Not anymore."

Seri wanted to ask him more about the bruises but stops herself, instead she looks away from them.

"Suoh Mikoto did this to me."

"What? How could he raise his hand against the King?!"

"I allowed him to. We were.. We were practicing our combat skills. He's my sparing partner."

"But.."

"It's fine, our training together has ceased. You won't be able to see these horrible bruises for long Love."

Reishi kissed her on the forehead and settled beside her on the bed.

"My King, I can't wait for us to be married."

She holds Reishi's hand and chuckles. Reishi looks over at her and a flush of warmth spread over him once again. He loved this woman very much.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your majesty, The general is here to see you."

"Let him in..."

Munakata Reishi was sitting on his desk doing some paperworks. Word travels fast, the reason why Mikoto has visited was probably because of the news of his marriage. The blue king calmly contemplated Mikoto's motives. He was sure that Mikoto would try to ruin everything for him as he always does, but he doesn't know how he will do it specifically. He's a barbarian, there is no refined bone in him, so he would probably just resort to his favorite-pure violence. He was partly correct because Mikoto lost his wits when he learned of it.

Reishi hears the door creak and then click shut. He raises his eyes and sees Mikoto sauntering towards him. His face stern and ineffable. Sweat sluiced down from Mikoto's brow and he was panting. He rushed immediately to see him upon knowledge of his marriage, he wanted to directly learn it from him. At the sight of Reishi, however, he wasn't expecting to be gripped by an intense feeling of possessiveness that he's never felt before. He swallowed a lump on his throat. The fact that it's been a while since they both saw each other was one of the factors that he was feeling queasy and easily aroused at the sight of him.

"Why are you here?" Reishi said, his countenance as serious as ever.

Mikoto said nothing. He just stood there and stared at his King as if embedding his image into his memory. Reishi stood up and went around him.

"Why are you here?" He repeated.

"The South... The south has been chaotic lately. Tribal wars has been going on and are escalating as we speak."

Reishi was surprised at this. He didn't expect this report coming from Mikoto himself. He turned to him, his gaze thoughtful, curious at the other's behavior.

"Is that all?"

Mikoto clenched his fists and look over to him. Upon meeting his gaze, the red head's eyes widened, his golden orbs bore into Reishi like daggers on the blue's skin. His pupils dilated, and his lips unconsciously parted. He turned on his heels to face him and pushed him to the wall, pining him. Things clattered in his wake. Reishi felt his back burn. The blue closed his eyes, he was as calm as possible. He was confident after all that the preparations for keeping Mikoto at bay were 100% perfect. He knew where this was going, he knew very well what Mikoto was thinking. He opened his eyes and looked into Mikoto's without speaking. The other gritted his teeth and bowed his head.

"You don't know what you do to me." Mikoto whispered in a very soft voice that Reishi wasn't able to hear it.

"What?"

Mikoto looked at him squarely, his eyes hungry, full of carnal desire.

"I want to fuck you senseless."

Reisi wasn't fazed. He sighed and pushed Mikoto away from him.

"I see. You are as barbaric as ever. Try anything funny and I'll cut your head off."

"Munakata... I want to fuck you real hard."

Reishi was silent. Mikoto's behavior was odd, he never told him he wanted to fuck him ever, he would just start undressing him usually and do whatever he wanted. Then could it be that his schemes has backfired? Reishi thought. A smug smirk was painted on his lips. How pitiful. He thought condescendingly.

"You can touch me no longer. Plus your intimidations and blackmails of a coup d' etat and chaos is no longer viable. You have no power over me. I made sure... Unf.."

Mikoto pulled Reishi against him and kissed him fully on the mouth. It was the second time they kissed. The red head's mind was blurry, he couldn't believe the fact that Reishi was going to marry, to be forever out of his bounds. His limbs moved on his own, pulling Reishi against him and kissing him on the mouth. He craved for him to be pressed just like that against him. To stay in his arms like that forever just like how he would always dream. But what did he expect?

In Mikoto's dreams, Reishi was waiting for him in the redhead's bedroom. He wasn't wearing his thick and heavy royal robes but only a thin piece or cloth that would easily slide off of his body. He was standing beside the bed looking at him with a neutral look, no hate nor love can be seen. Only the look of someone who was satisfied. Mikoto saunters towards him and touches his shoulder. He feels Reishi's skin underneath the fabric and gets excited. He takes the thin robe off of his majesty and allowed it to slide off of his frame. The sound of the fabric as it fell down to his feet accentuated his desire. His loins were burning and his stomach was in knots. If only Reishi was as submissive in reality. But really who was he to blame? Everything was Mikoto's fault. Everything was his doing. He ruined everything.

In Mikoto's dreams, he was always gentle towards Reishi, something that he failed to do in reality. They would talk for hours and hours on end about the kingdom about their plans for the future. Reishi did not hate him, and he was affectionate in his dreams. They would make love passionately, their hearts burning with love and devotion for each other as their bodies grind against each other.

In Mikoto's dreams, Reishi moans with pleasure as Mikoto penetrates him deeply, calling the redhead's name and asking him to give him more. His voice sweet, raspy and erotic. Even it was enough to make him cum. Yet this would only be just in his dreams.

Reishi slapped him.

"You are as insolent as ever. I'll have to.."

"Was all of this because of the news of my marriage? Was this to punish me?"

Reishi was taken aback.

_This bastard.. This Fool.._

"You and I know for a fact that as Kings, we need to have someone succeed as. How arrogant can you be? You've done despicable things to me, you defiled me from head to foot. And yet you expect me to feel towards you a feeling so impossible. I hate you Suoh Mikoto and you must remember that I will always until the day this body turns to dust, until this heart of mine dies out. I will always hate you."

_And I'll do whatever I can to make you miserable._

"Then grant me this. Let me hold you one last time."

"Such arrrogance.. But I'm sorry. I cannot grant you that wish."

* * *

Izumo knew how conflicted Mikoto was with regards to the blue king. He wanted to destroy him but at the same time he wanted him so much that at the second he knew about the kings marriage be immediately rushed to the palace to meet him without any word of notice. He was always hotheaded but he loses his reason all the more when it involves Reishi. Truth is, he never seems to notice this and still keeps on denying how much he truly cared for the King. His schemes have backfired and now he was trapped by his feelings for the blue king.

Izumo was brought from his reverie by the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and saw Mikoto's fiancé, Totsuka.

"Your grace."Izumo kneeled and kissed Totsuka's hand. The blond smiled sweetly and told him to rouse himself.

"Where is Mikoto?"

"He went to see the King for some emergency... Er.."

"Ah I see. He's still the same as ever."

"Its only a brief meeting you don't need to worry."

"Its fine.. I'll wait for him."

It was difficult not to like Mikotos fiance. She was beautiful, kind and understanding. And the only one that could tame the wild beast inside of Mikoto. But still, Izumo worried whether or not she could stop Mikoto from being reckless when it comes to Munakata Reishi.


	12. Chapter 12

"I have always…"

What was the bastard trying to say?

"…always…"

"I have…"

His voice fades away from Reishi's mind and a distant memory, something that was peculiar and unfamiliar to him came to him in pieces.

He was lost in the woods. His got separated from his father and he was afraid because it was getting dark. The sky was painted red and splashes of violet was scattered over the sky. The crows cawed and the branches of the trees were beginning to scare him. It felt that they were trying to reach out to him, it looked like they were grabbing him and his legs unconsciously moved on their own. He heard a rustling noise from a nearby bush and went pale. He felt that it was the end of him. But after awhile, the creature showed himself. It was only a child. His eyes were mean and were gold and he had bright red hair. Reishi was relieved. He went towards the boy.

"Have you seen father?"

The boy just looked at him as if he was speaking in a different tongue. So little Reishi gesticulated to make him understand what he was trying to say. The boy still didn't say anything instead he took out something behind him. Reishi was waiting for it eagerly and was surprised when the little boy handed him a flower. Little Reishi smiled and then the little boy grabbed him by the arm and led him somewhere. The little boy's hand was hurting his arm, the boy was using too much force that little Reishi began to panic but at the instant when he was about to push the boy away, he heard his father's voice.

"I have always…"

Mikoto's words echoed again and again inside his mind. His words made sense but the image changed. Reishi was lying on the ground helpless and on top of him was the same boy, they were now older. His hands were around Reishi's neck and his eyes were angry, accusing. Reishi was gasping for air and his vision was getting blurry he was close to unconsciousness when he heard…

"Let me embrace you one last time.."

The scene changed, he was now in bed, naked, chained, blindfolded and afraid.

"Stop this Suoh.. Stop.."

He felt something slither from his abdomen down to his membrane, something slippery and wet. The sensation felt familiar, it felt terribly familiar. Reishi was in panic, he was moving as much as he could just to free himself from the shackles just so that he could escape from this torment but strong hands stopped him in place and an excruciating pain pierced through his body from below. He was being ripped open.

"Bastard!"

And then he felt something soft against his lips. He went pale, and a cold sweat sluiced down his brow. He hated this man with all of his being.

Reishi woke up gasping for air, sweating and trembling. He went out of bed and was about to call for his servants when he decided against it. He didn't want someone to see him like that so he went downstairs and went to the kitchen, no matter how long it would take him.


	13. Chapter 13

Izumo wanted to talk to Mikoto regarding the matter of the tribal wars brewing in the South. It has been escalating quickly and was affecting the nearby villages. It was threatening a civil war. But he finds him nowhere to be found in his abode. He finds Totsuka inside Mikoto's study reading a book. The blond lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Mikoto's away. He went to _that_ place."

"Ah. I see, it's that time of the year again."

There was a pause.

"When will he be coming back this time? He usually stays there for three days but this news that I'm to deliver to him cannot wait that long."

"Couldn't you just directly report it to the King or to his confidant?"

"No, every information must go through Mikoto."

"Are you that cautious of your King? Do you think he's plotting something against Mikoto's back?" Totsuka said, his voice sharp implying something.

Izumo just smiled at her and looked away.

"That, I don't know."

* * *

Reishi asked to be relieved of his duties for the day and made Seri in charge. He told her that he was going somewhere. She was worried and told him to have someone accompany him, but he refused. He says he's going by himself and reassures her that she doesn't need to worry since Mikoto would meet with him at the border. It was a lie though, it was a terrible lie, but Seri felt assured. Suoh Mikoto had always been rumoured to be the best warrior in the whole 7 kingdoms. Him being with Reishi made her feel relief. Yet she still felt quite uneasy. She was concerned about his eyes. Those violet orbs will be difficult to hide. And just one look at him closely they'll know he's true identity.

Reishi notices here worry and takes her in for an embrace. He was hesitant at first, he's hands trembling at the thought of body contact. But it was easier this way so he embraces her and assures her that he will be fine.

"Take care." She says to him and he leans in to kiss her.

* * *

Reishi's dream had recurred after weeks from the very first time he dreamt of it. And that made him want to see this place for himself, to find out what this was all about. He was confused why he was remembering his traumatic experiences. He clenched his fists and tried to forget about it. This was no time to lounge on such trivialities. There was no time to think about the monster that was Suoh Mikoto. He rode a dull carriage not fit for a King. The place was quite far from the palace so the ride there was not comfortable. But he didn't have any choice. He made sure that no one would realize he was gone until the next day. But that still depends on how fast the uptake of his enemies is.

He arrived at their estate at midday and he instructed his chaperone to wait for him there. But if it was too late already, he could fetch him at the place he describes.

He went off to the woods. When he arrived at the very place of his dream, he saw a familiar figure. His red locks shone in the afternoon sun. Reishi wanted to hide himself but it was not long until the redhead noticed him, surprised, not able to comprehend why his King was there.

"Munakata.." He utters his name as if he just saw a ghost, as if the one before him was just an illusion. Mikoto smirks and closes his eyes thinking that his mind was playing games with him. But when he opened them, Reishi was still there. Reishi adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and looked away. He didn't like the thought that Mikoto was here.

Reishi wanted to flee, he took a step backwards, his body read to run. But something was preventing him to go. So he just stood there gazing at Mikoto's figure basking in the afternoon sun, his limbs perched on the branches of the trees.

"What are you doing here Suoh?". He asked with a strange hesitation. Mikoto didn't reply. He ignored him. But after awhile the redhead chuckled, bitterness in his voice. He jump off on the tree and walked a few paces towards his King, his hands on is pockets.

"Did you think you can hide from me? Did you think with the pretty head of yours that I wouldn't know? I know everything about you, your smell, the way your footsteps struck the earth, the sound of your breathing. Everything. You can't hide from me Munakata."

"Suoh. That's a lot of insolent words coming from you. Have you gone mad?"

"Not mad. Only…"

 _Only in love_ he wanted to say but his breathe caught up in his throat. He couldn't say it.

"Only what?"

Reishi asked tauntingly, as if he knew what the red was about to say.

"Only what Suoh? Tell me.."

Loving was submission, it was losing, it was weakness so he just stares at the King and throws him a mean look.

Reishi facial expression hardened. He pressed his lips together and then relaxed his facial muscles. He was revolted at what he was going to say.

"You desire me." It was not a question. It was a statement. The blue said it in a languorous tone, mumbling his words like he was begging for it to go away fast. He saunters towards Mikoto, his steps, hard and steady on the ground. His gaze sharp and inscrutable. But he doesn't look at him. He refuses to.

"You want me is it not?" He clenched his fists. The words felt like not his own. He didn't like saying it one bit. It was as if he was recognising his nemesis' feelings for him. He hated the thought of encouraging him much less than talk about such petty things with him.

Mikoto swallowed a lump on his throat and took a step towards Reishi with clenched fist fighting back the urge to lunged at him. Both of them never really talked about things like affection and feelings, they never talk about anything but business. Mikoto, never told him he wanted him, so it was a shock on the part of the redhead to hear such things from the very lips of the object of his affection. Mikoto as he was listening to Reishi realized more than ever how much he wanted him. And how wrong it was to have done the things that he did.

Reishi didn't notice the change in red's behaviour. He laughed teasingly and unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Mikoto. He smiled at him and held the handle close to his chest, the blade out. The surroundings made him want to gamble. He hated him so much that he wanted to end him.

"Embrace me." The King said pronouncing every syllable with emphasis. The words rolling over his tongue with a seduction of a lover.

Mikoto stared at him clearly shaken at the King's words. He didn't notice the blade, he didn't notice that it was all a trap. But he wouldn't mind dying by Reishi's hand. "Embrace me" echoed in his mind, his limbs moved on its own, and his heart skipped a beat. He knew it was foolish. But he was willing to shed off every bit of his reason just to touch him again. He rushed towards him, baring his heart on his sleeves.

The sight of him rushing caught Reishi off guard, he wasn't expecting him to run to him for real. The King felt his blade pierce through his rival with a shrill piercing sound that made his whole body quiver. A gust of wind escaped the redhead's mouth, his chest burned yet he still wanted to get close to him. The blade dug deeper into his chest. It looked as if he wasn't going to give up getting closer to him. Reishi felt aghast and dumbfounded at Mikoto's "stupidity".He clicked his tongue and furrowed his brows. He slowly took out a centimeter of his blade that sliced through his rival and throw his blade on the ground.

"You are an idiot. A big fool Suoh."

Suoh Mikoto was on his knees, clutching his chest. Blood pooled on the ground and on the place where the King stabbed him. His breathing was laboured. Reishi was angry just looking at him kneeling before him. All the hate that he felt towards the man swelled. It made him remember the first time he knelt before him and swore allegiance to him.

"You cannot embrace me, nor touch me ever again. I detest you." He said bitterly turning his back on Mikoto. Mikoto chuckled. A bitter and venomous laughter escaped his lips that Reishi thought that he was losing his mind. The red head's voice shook the ground where Reishi stood, and he was afraid. Just like those times when Mikoto would look at him like a beast wanting to rip him to pieces. Reishi trembled. And he remembered all his nightmares, his fear of a thunderstorm and his repulsion towards the red head. It made his skin tingle. Reishi went pale and turned on his heels to go. But when he took a step away from Mikoto. He was surprised at the desperation in his voice when he told him not to go.

"Don't go." Mikoto begs him. The quivering in his voice synchronised with the trembling appendages of the trees.

"Munakata..."

Reishi turns to him and was surprised at how much blood he has lost.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto tells him with laboured breathing. His voice sombre, full of regret and remorse. Reishi almost believed him. Almost. But he remembered those times that he was defiled and humiliated, those times when he was treated like some whore by this man. Reishi was silent but could not ignore the seriousness of Mikoto's condition so he walked towards him and did whatever he thought was the right thing.


	14. Chapter 14

How many times have he dreamt of this? How many times had he come into his dreams and made a mess out of his mind? He wasn't supposed to feel this way towards him. Because he was someone he could never have, he was someone he could never reach. But here he was, dreaming of touching him, dreaming of fucking him, making him moan his name in that sweet sonorous voice of his.

"Reishi.." Izumo heaves as he ran his fingers through Reishi's hair drenched with sweat.

"Reishi.." He breathes in before running his mouth through his King's throat. This was too good to be true. He grabs Reishi's hips and pulls him against him. Reishi moans, shifts in his embrace and lets out a sigh.

Izumo bites the soft flesh of the outline of his King's shoulders making the other let out a held back cry. When it comes to sex, Izumo always preferred it like this. He always liked slowly devouring his lover and thrusting roughly and with abandon. He always liked his lovers' face streaked with tears when fucking. It was no different now. He always had control of the situation. But the look in Reishi's face sprawled on the bed, his hair messy, his body tattooed with hickeys planted by Mikoto just as how he last saw him like this made him lose control. It was as if the other was controlling him and he could do nothing but to submit.

His blood was boiling at the sight of him, at his nearness, at the scent of his sweat soaked body. The fetid smell of his sex and the creamy taste of his cum streaked thighs made it difficult for Izumo to concentrate and remind himself that this was just a dream. Reishi's exposed cock, hard, slimy with his secretion, pulsating and ready to blow made him want to take it into his mouth just to make the other squirm.

Whenever Reishi moans, pants or grunts, his abdominal muscles clenching and relaxing, sweat sluicing down the curves of his well sculpted belly makes Izumo's whole body burn with libido. No one has ever aroused him like this. No wonder Mikoto was smitten with this man, no wonder he was willing to give up a kingdom just for him.

Izumo supposed to feel guilty about this desire to bed his King's ex-lover but he didn't. He didn't feel any ounce of guilt only a kind of rush at the thought of the possibility of having this intimacy with him behind Mikoto's back. But he knows luring the elusive Reishi would be very difficult. He didn't even know why Mikoto was able to catch him like that. But who knows. Maybe the Blue King wanted to be caught after all, maybe the truth is, he wanted to be possessed by the Red King even before they merge their Kingdoms and become a double monarchy.

Now that Mikoto was away, and that Reishi went on a trip as well, his recurring dreams of fucking Reishi was starting to disturb him. He always wakes up sexually frustrated. Because just as he was about to thrust into him, he would wake up. This deprives him of the sight of Reishi being turned into a mess, deprives him of the satisfaction of bedding the Blue King at long last.

The fact that he hasn't seen the Blue King was perhaps the reason he was craving for him like this. He couldn't deny he wanted him. But he is only constrained in wanting, he could never go further than that. He could not even steal a kiss nor an embrace from him even though technically he already held him when he saw him abandoned, left alone in Mikoto's mansion just after the two did it.

Was it wrong to wish for him like this? Was it wrong to want something his friend want as well? Would this be tantamount to betrayal? These were the questions Izumo pondered about. But he could only think of one thing, and that was having Reishi all to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

"Munakata.."

Mikoto clutches Reishi's clothes as the Blue King cradles him in his arms.

"You have to go."

"What's the matter Suoh?"

Mikoto rouses himself and shoves Reishi.

"I don't need your help. Go." He heaves, impatiently uttering those words. The sudden change in the red king's mood unnerved Reishi. He didn't understand why he was acting like he wanted nothing to do with him now when just awhile ago he told him to stay.

Mikoto bit his bottom lip and tears his clothes to cover the gaping wound on his chest so that it would stop bleeding.

Reishi's eyes wandered to his wound. Stabbing him felt good, it felt terribly good. It gave him a rush he couldn't explain, as if he was finally free from the chains that bind him to this monster. But he noticed that Mikoto's blood continued to pour out, it wasn't stopping. It pooled underneath his feet, spilling, soaking his clothes.

"Your blood is not clotting." Reishi swallowed a lump on his throat. There was something weird to this. He was overcome by a weird feeling akin to panic but not entirely it. Yet he brushed it off, denying that there was something wrong with Mikoto's body.

"So the former Red King is this pathetic after all." He says adjusting his glasses but still he did not move.

"Munakata." Mikoto said with finality.

"Go."

Reishi didn't understand where Mikoto was getting at. The look on his face didn't reveal anything. There was something off about the manner he drove him away, as if there was something that was bothering him. He didn't continue to pry into it. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He felt like how he always felt when Mikoto sends him such mix signals and he doesn't know where he stands, where they both stand. He dropped his gaze to his feet. The red king's business was not his after all.

Reishi sighed, took his sword and sheathed it. He left without a word. The only thing that passed between them was the coldness of his leaving and the sound of his footsteps that sounded like time bomb to Mikoto's ears.

Mikoto was in pain, he was heaving. It was difficult to breathe but he had to tolerate it. He heard the footsteps of coming from all directions. He was worried Reishi was going to be in danger so he needed to let him go even when he didn't want to. The belligerents he figured would try to assassinate the king. And he was right. They were coming for him. It was such a hasty thing to do, but who knows what's going on in the minds of those rebels.

Not only was this the problem, those who were unhappy with the merging of both kingdoms were causing trouble as well, especially here where he, Mikoto the Red King was born. This place had been occupied by the Blues for a while now, but the people still did not accept their reign. Now that they have merged into a double monarchy, the people were enraged. He knows that the leader of the anti blues would not forgive him. Problems sprout one after the other. But what he was most worried about was the fact that Reishi was here in this place, of all the places he could go to.

He knew about the trouble within the kingdom but why did he take such a huge risk? That was the question that boggled Mikoto's mind.

Mikoto tried steading himself. He was ready to die by Reishi's hand just to touch him once again. He knows that he should regret this, but he doesn't, even when he was in the danger of losing all of his blood right here right now. Izumo was right, it was wrong to go against the Gods. It was wrong to desire to possess Reishi. No it wasn't. There was nothing wrong with wanting to have him all to himself, he says to himself. What got him intro trouble with the Gods was the fact that he truly wanted to destroy the Blue King at the start of their affair. And now that his plans have backfired, he was the one being cornered. He was now the one who's suffering from his actions. He should've never touched him.

Mikoto closes his eyes and heaves in. It was too late for regrets. He turns to look at where Reishi disappeared and was relieved. At least he was safe. Izumo was right. While it may be true that he truly wanted to destroy the Blue King, now he was willing to die for him. Now he was willing to sacrifice everything just to keep him safe. He takes a step forward. He could hear the footsteps, rushed, subtle. These were assassins, he was sure of it. He swallowed a lump on his throat. This might be the last time he's going to see Reishi. He thinks of Totsuka, and the growing thing inside of her belly. He thinks of his generals and his kingdom. He thinks about his upcoming unity with Totsuka. He thinks of her again and feels an ache in his chest. He never really did give her the love she deserved. He closed his eyes and listened closely to his surroundings.

Reishi stopped walking. The breeze was strong. It made the branches quiver and the bushes rattle. There was something off about the ambiance of the environment. He felt like he was being watched. And that's when it dawned on him, the reason why Mikoto wanted him to go. He bit his bottom lip. He wanted to rush to Mikoto, he wanted to return to him and protect him but he hesitated. Isn't this what he wanted? For Mikoto Suoh to die? This was even more convenient for him right? He wouldn't have to use his own hands to kill the man who defiled and humiliated him, the man who tried killing him once before.

"Go."

He couldn't help hear his voice again. He couldn't help but remember the look on Mikoto's face when he said it and the way he carried himself when he rushed to him after he told him to embrace him. Why was he like this? Why does he always make him feel like this. Reishi asks to no one in particular. He never did understood him and now that Mikoto's intentions was clear to him, he was again confused. If he really wanted to kill him, then he should've done it long ago. But why does he do these sort of things for him? He didn't understand. He couldn't relate it to his actions. He clenched his fists and went back to where Mikoto was. When he was close, he stopped, he saw black hooded figures surround Mikoto.

Mikoto was glad Reishi wasn't wearing his usual garb, he didn't bring with him his royal sword as well, otherwise it would be trouble. Mikoto spat on the ground still clutching on his wound. He unsheathed his sword and positioned to attack, ready to defend himself.

"Where is the Blue king?" One of the hooded figures asked.

"We have information that he's with you."

"I don't know." Mikoto heaves.

One of the hooded figures turned to where Reishi was standing.

"There's someone else here."

The hooded figure was about to go when Mikoto blocked him. The Red king was heaving. His wound still did not close and he was losing too much blood.

"So the rumours were right. Just one wound could kill you. So much for being the strongest of all Suoh Mikoto."

The hooded figure rushed to him, ready to attack. Mikoto's vision was hazy, he could not see clearly. He was in the cusp of unsciousness. And as if resigning to his fate he closed his eyes and said that person's name one last time like a prayer, as if saying it would make him forgive what he did.

"Reishi."


	16. Chapter 16

It was fine for Mikoto Suoh to kneel before the Blue King Munakata Reishi if it meant he could do whatever he wanted with him. As a king swearing allegiance to another King and betraying his people by thwarting away a century long rivalry that resulted to a total of three tenuous wars by agreeing to become a double monarchy, it was hard but worth it. He was able to put a stop the most of the fighting. The blues were forced to give back the lands that they occupied as a condition which lead to winning the hearts of the people. Most were satisfied with the union of both Kingdoms, but conservatives and those who were extreme nationalists formed a coalition against it, some took to the mountains to express their grievance. The fighting was abated but has not completely ceased. Other than these reasons, personally and privately, Mikoto was pleased. He could make Munakata Reishi kneel in ways other than by reason of subservience. He could make him need him other than a King needing a general in battle. Behind closed doors, behind the flapping dainty folds of those thick woolen curtains in Reishi's study, and perhaps on Mikoto's queen sized bed, were places where Mikoto can have him as much as he pleased without any hesitation or remorse. These are the places where Reishi is especially splayed for him like fine food on a silver platter. But he didn't mean to get himself involved with the Blue King on a much deeper level. He wanted only to play. He wanted only to exact vengeance. Yet now, he was full of thoughts of him; of those creamy succulent thighs that he so carefully pressed his palms against, milking and kneading it; of that column of a slender throat and undulating adam's apple he was holding himself back from biting for fear of his desire being exposed. He wanted him, or rather he began to want him in the way most people do: wanting to be with that person with the desire to possess.

Reishi wanted him too. He wanted him like how he wanted his men: blind with adoration for him. Yet, Mikoto was different. The man hated him. Mikoto hated him so much in fact, that he was sure that Mikoto would do everything in his power to crush his kingdom. So he tried talking to him. The clandestine meetings between both Kings were planned. They talk, they compromise but Mikoto was a very stubborn man. This was a big hindrance for Reishi. Despite this, he loved the thrill of meeting him behind everyone's back, he loved the thrill of being able to test his power over people. Just a flick of the wrist, the tip of the head, and a flash of that breathtaking smile would do the trick, not to mention his eloquence, but Mikoto was as hard as a rock and as steadfast as how a King should be even though he wasn't truly a noble. This was difficult to overcome. It may seem impossible in this vein, the prospect of Mikoto being head over heels for Reishi, but it isn't now. All it took was a night of close proximity, a night where they were both overcome by passion and hunger for another's touch to loosen Mikoto at the seams. After that, all became easy. Reishi lured him. He seduced the Red King in the most subtlest yet gripping of ways, thinking that he could control him, thinking that he would be able to tame his heart and take advantage of him. But Mikoto's hatred didn't simmer down as much as he hoped. It was an intense hatred that the counts of rape and the threats were a miscalculation on Reishi's part-things that he would never forget but forgot. It was only later when the damage was done when Mikoto's animosity turned into something else. It was clear that Reishi's plans have backfired long before Mikoto's had. Now they are trapped in this labyrinth trying to find a way out of the tangle of thorns they knotted themselves in.


	17. Chapter 17

"Suoh!"

Mikoto's eyes that were closed shut opened immediately when he heard Reishi's voice.

He turned to his direction and was surprised when Reishi was already there beside him thwarting the blow from the Assassin. The clunking sound of swords coalescing against each other seared through his hearing. The rattling of the leaves, the sound of the attacker stepping back in precise tiny flashes of steps ignited his desire to live. The thought of Reishi, the thought of him saving him made him think twice about throwing away his life.

"Oya, oya, what do you think you're doing?"

That remark made Mikoto smirk.

With ragged breath, clutching his chest, and trying to keep his balance, he tried responding, "I.. could.. ask you.. the same thing."

"You should have known by now, that I would not leave you to die by another's hand." Reishi gave Mikoto a side long glance and added, "You are my prey after all."

Adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, Reishi sighed, then said, "You're really are a selfish bastard Suoh. Thinking of dying without any care of those who you're going to leave behind."

Reishi was thinking about Mikoto's fiance Totsuka. More than that, he also thought about what would happen to the balance in the kingdom if he perished. He was the only one that could suppress the violence that was brewing between the conservatives, the nationalists, and the guerillas. He was the only ace the Blue Kingdom had over the Red Kingdom's people. The loved Red King. If he dies, havoc would reign. That's why Reishi had no choice but to let him live.

Reishi side stepped and swung his sword against another Assassin that was about to attack him. He pushed him off and then slashed another who was rounding him. Mikoto was behind him. The Red King's free hand clutched the wound that was still bleeding. He was trembling, blood pooled on the ground where he stood. He took a deep breath and summoned all the strength he had left. In this state, he was still pretty strong, his aim perfect that he was able to cut two assassins down. But that was his limit. He went down on his knees and used his sword as support. The Red king was breathless, sweat sluiced down the darkened skin of his face.

Reishi was able to cut down three assassins all by himself. There was only three of those bastards left. But he was afraid that some reinforcements would come.

"Suoh, can you still fight?"

Mikoto didn't respond. He was catching his breath and trying to fend off the light headedness he was feeling. He spat blood on the ground and coughed. Reishi glanced at Mikoto's wound and was gripped by a sudden fear. Because Reishi was distracted, the Assassin lunged towards Mikoto to kill him. When he was about to graze the flesh of Mikoto's arm, Mikoto surprised him by cutting him in half. The assassin didn't see that coming. Mikoto was able to anticipate that he would for come after him. He timed his slashed perfectly. The movement was fast like the speed of lightning. Reishi didn't see it. Before the Blue king realised what just happened, the assassin was already on the ground, torn.

The remaining two fled. Reishi was relieved. He sauntered towards Mikoto, got down on his knees and took off his cape. He tore the fabric and wrapped it on Mikoto's gaping wound.

"You…"

"Say no more Suoh. Save your breath I'm not going to let you die."


	18. Chapter 18

Anger had little to do with abuse. Because the abused was always, always, machinated to be bound and attached to the abuser—loving every part of him. It was caused by the disappointment that cultivated anger. It was the frustration, the fact that one's expectation of being cared for, being loved for that matter did not actually exist. The abused lives in a delusional world, that at one point, the abuser would come around and love him. And that the violence, the torture was the product of a pureness, an unstained loved that transcends everything.

Abuse between Kings. Was there such a thing? There was, because Reishi allowed himself to be abused. If there was no consent, it was deemed unconsciously given, but there was a quantum of consent in stripping a layer of control on Reishi's part. Why did he do it? He wasn't sure himself. He wasn't sure whether agreeing to sleep with Mikoto was more of a need for a repeat of the night they shared together in the outskirts of town when they met, or if it was really for the sake of saving his Kingdom that was sure to be trampled by Mikoto's soldiers.

The Red Kingdom had never been as strong and powerful until Mikoto's reign. That was why these two reasons boggled him. There was no denying that there was an attraction on his part. He loved the air of danger about Mikoto. He loved, loved, loved the way Mikoto used to look at him—full of anger and withdrawal. But now, after all of the things that happened between them, he found himself suffering from self hatred.

As he carried Mikoto to the place where he and his chaperone were supposed to meet, rain poured, thunder blasted at the distance making his heart skip a beat. His skin, the bones it wrapped underneath its mantle tightened and shivered. He went rigid and turned pale. His head throbbed and the hand he clutched Mikoto with trembled—Reishi could not hide his anxiety no more. The latter noticed it and asked whether he was okay.

Mikoto did not really know the extent of the trauma he had caused Reishi, because Reishi was very good at hiding it. He didn't know how much anxiety Reishi felt as he touched him. He didn't know how Reishi was truly afraid of being near him, how this close proximity, and the feel of his breath on his skin shakes Reishi up. The fact that he tries terribly hard to hide it, to keep himself from shaking, to ignore the scalding, itchy, disgusted feeling he feels swelling inside of him at this nearness, was painful.

It was a good thing that there was a hut near where they were caught by the rain. It relieved Reishi a bit, yet it still didn't make his heart calm down. So he forced himself to bear with it until they arrive at the hut.

Reishi carried Mikoto and laid him down the bamboo floor. Mikoto grunted, his limbs felt heavy. The pain in his chest stung.

"Munakata.."

"Hush… I'll find you some herbs.. or medicine .. something that would stop the bleeding."

"I think it already stopped bleeding."

"Let me see."

Reishi uncovered his torn cape that he wrapped on Mikoto's chest. He touched it. At the touch, he felt himself turn cold. He frowned. His anxiety was getting in the way and he was afraid Mikoto would take advantage of this. He run his trembling hand across the expense, touching the gaping wound.

"It seemed to have stopped already. But we need to treat it. You need to drink medicine as well, you've lost too much blood."

Reishi paused for a moment to look at the wound that he inflicted on Mikoto. He pondered, wondered about how stupid everything was. Mikoto was gazing at him, his vision scintillating from blur to clear, looking at how Reishi's downcast eyes were focused on the wound. Mikoto counted the number of times Reishi fluttered his eyelids and the number of times Reishi's hand shook as he touched him.

"I'm sorry."

Reishi lifted his eyes and reciprocated Mikoto's gaze.

_It's too late for that. The damage was already done._

Reishi parted his lips.

"What is there to apologise for? It wouldn't change anything Suoh Mikoto. It wou…."

Thunder blasted at the distance interrupting Reishi. Reishi's eyes widened.

"Munakata?"

"It.. would.."

Clearly, Reishi was distraught. Lightning crackled followed by thunder. The sound of pelting rain didn't help, it only worsened his state. Mikoto raised his hand to touch Reishi's face but Reishi backed away.

".. ah.." Reishi cleared his throat and added, "I need to find you something."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Eva for giving me the motivation to continue this. I somehow kind of forgot about this a bit. So I really appreciate your reviews. :D
> 
> I wanted to update yesterday but I fell asleep. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

It was a good thing that there were supplies in the hut. Reishi rummaged through the basket full of bandages, and other medical supplies. He was suspicious about all of this, about the fact that someone must have been lounging there for awhile now. It was clear in the state of the hut that it hasn't been used for awhile, but the inside, and the fact that there were blankets and supplies there— cans and jugs of water—made him think that they must leave at once after the rain subsides.

He sighed, stopped thinking and picked up the medical supplies. He would have wanted to search for some herbs for Mikoto if it wasn't for thunder, just to not be with him. But alas, even if he wanted to, he couldn't. He can't trust himself not to collapse and break down if he did.

Shivering, he felt his throat constrict. He remembered the small hands that wrapped around it, he remembered the force used and the feel of the cold rain against his face. He couldn't stop himself from being curious about why Mikoto did what he did. The look on his face that time when he pushed him down with the intention of murdering him was vague, but Reishi was sure he was the same boy. He ran his hand on his throat, cocked his head to the side as he slid his hand oh so slowly to the surface of his covered neck. He gazed down and clipped his shoulders together as he clenched his fist on his lapel. Fending off the memory of that time, he picked up the supplies and went back to Mikoto's side.

"Suoh, I found medical supplies. There were also blankets.."

Mikoto turned his hooded eyes on him.

"Don't need blankets."

Using his elbow as support, Mikoto rose to sit up. Reishi wanted to help him, but he stiffened at the thought of touching him. Mikoto groaned clutching his chest.

"Wet."

Mikoto took off his top slowly because straining himself will only make his wound hurt more or maybe bleed again. He turned to Reishi looking at the man's drenched figure.

"Strip." It was a command that made Reishi's anger boil.

"Suoh, You.."

"We both got wet from the rain. Take off your clothes or you'll get sick."

"Oya, I didn't know you had it in you to actually _care_."

That sounded as if he wanted him to care and he hated himself for letting it slip from his mouth. Clearly panicked about his comment, Reishi immediately brushed it off by moving close to Mikoto and telling him to stay put. He took out the bandages, the ointment, and disinfectant and some tools.

"You really are one lucky bastard Suoh. Who could've thought we're going to find these?"

Mikoto didn't reply. He was annoyed at the fact Reisi was still wearing his soaked clothes.

Reishi leaned in to wet the cloth that he was holding. When it was soaked, he wrung it and dabbed it on Mikoto's wound. He felt Mikoto shift at the pressure.

He slid the cloth on the surface of Mikoto's chest to clean up the blood, slowly running it across. At this, he couldn't help but swallow a lump on his throat. The silence that enveloped them both was beginning to be disconcerting. The sound of the pelting rain faded into the background. He was left with the sole sound of his heartbeat and Mikoto's merging into one.

"it's a marvel how you can still be alive. I thought you were going to bleed to death."

"You would've wanted that."

That made Reishi stop. For a moment all his uneasiness faded.

"I would have indeed."

"I don't mind."

Reishi raised his eyes to meet Mikoto's golden orbs. They stared at each other for a long while. Just looking at each other, thinking about what the other was thinking. Reishi pressed his thumb against his index finger underneath the cloth. He felt himself burn at Mikoto's gaze. He was conscious of his nearness, of this intimacy—now close to the real thing— that they both shared. Feeling panicked, Reishi was the first one to look away. Trying not to show his uneasiness, he curled his mouth into a smirk.

"You're mad."

Reishi took the disinfectant and rubbed on on Mikoto's skin. He felt the rise and fall of the other's breath. The view of his exposed chest made his cheeks burn. The coldness of the gale that kissed his cheek didn't help much. Mikoto was just looking at him, looking at the way he concentrated, the way Reishi was purposely trying to distract himself from Mikoto's eyes. A clap of thunder at the distance made Reishi jolt. Mikoto had never seen him this vulnerable before, not knowing that he caused him this vulnerability.

The ointment rolled away from Reishi. Mikoto tried getting it himself but he couldn't move because of the pain in his chest. Reishi shifted, moved back, and leaned down to get the ointment. At this gesture, the bamboo floor creaked. The scent from Reishi's neck wafted through Mikoto's nose. It made him close his eyes. It made him want to run his nose across Reishi's exposed flesh, this time slowly to savour ever bit of his scent, taste every flavor his skin could offer—a thing that he had never done in the past. Trying to keep his desire at bay, he parted his lips and pressed it in a tight line.

Reishi washed his hands from the rain, just leaning out of the hut to take it in his cupped hands. He craned his neck to watch the faded broken lines from the sky. The cold stream that drenched his hands made him shiver. He thought that he should have taken off his clothes but being naked with Mikoto was a risk and he didn't want to risk anything.

Reishi sighed and then went back to where Mikoto was. He took the ointment and poured it on his hand. Then, swallowing a lump on his throat, he pressed his hand on the wound. He run it across so that he could spread the ointment. The ointment coldly burned on Mikoto's flesh. To feel the sensation more, Mikoto closed his eyes. When Reishi withdraw, he opened his eyes to see what the man was up to. He saw him iron the bandage using his finger, he saw him take the pin from the basket.

"It would have been better if we stitch the wound to close it up. Are you feeling okay? Do you feel dizzy or anything?" Reishi said while he pressed the bandage on MIkoto's chest, running his finger across its expanse as he wrapped it on Mikoto.

Mikoto furrowed his brows. Reishi's shot gun questions annoyed him. But he felt a warm feeling from this, he remembered the times when they would meet to discuss about the future of their kingdom. He, as stubborn as ever, Reishi as relentless as ever. He thought how much their relationship has changed. Before Reishi was different towards him. He would always bother him with a lot of questions when they meet. With the goal of winning him over, he would always try to make conversation with him, his attempt of breaking the ice and putting up a stronghold in his heart. Now, the man puts up a huge wall between them. A wall that Mikoto might never be able to break.

Mikoto fluttered his eyelids and nestled against Reishi's shoulder. The latter was caught off guard by the gesture that he almost pushed him but he stopped himself. He felt shivers ran down his spine.

"Dizzy. I'm dizzy."

"I haven't finished bandaging your wound yet. Sit still Suoh Mikoto. I know you're just trying your luck."

Mikoto breathed into his neck. The gust of wind from the redhead's mouth made Reishi feel hotter. His body was reacting. It was already trained to respond to Mikoto. Whether he liked it or not, automatically he would feel aroused remembering the times they spent together in bed—the rough sex, the bites and the hands groping all over his body. This time was no different. He didn't like it when he felt this way. He didn't like it when his longing for those times overtakes his logic.

Reishi stiffened. He held his breath waiting for Mikoto's next move.

"You smell good", the redhead muttered as he rubbed his head against Reishi. His husky voice with that drawl of his made Reishi unable to stop himself from feeling a constriction in between his legs.

Reishi took a deep breath. He didn't know what to say. His mind throbbed, he wanted to flee but he couldn't move.

"Munakata.." Mikoto raised his head and moved up to Reishi's ears, then he added, "… strip."


	20. Chapter 20

"Don't think I'd just allow you to touch me just because you're wounded, Suoh Mikoto."

Reishi fluttered his lashes. There was no sign of amusement on his face. He didn't breathe. He just used force on his body to stop himself from succumbing to Mikoto's touch.

"You're cold, just like the first time you and I did it."

"I have forgotten about it already."

"But isn't everything about this reminiscent of that time?"

"What of it?"

"This closeness." Mikoto grabbed Reishi by the hips and pressed him against him. Reishi was surprised. He immediately withdrew, aghast.

"Your wound!"

"You remember it, everything about it Munakata. Don't lie."

"What does it matter if I remember? What is there to remember?"

"Tell me."

Mikoto unbuttoned Reishi's soaked top. When he was already at the last button he gazed at Reishi's throat. He had the urge to bite it but he stopped himself. He run his hand across the shoulders and then tugged it so that he could slip it off Reishi's drenched frame.

Reishi only sighed not able to do anything.

"Tell me, Munakata."

"I kissed you first, Suoh. I kissed you first." He raised his eyes then and clutched Mikoto's dangling hands.

"Stop this. Barbaric as you may be, please, listen to reason and rest." Reishi voice was stern and authoritative. His eyes were serious and wilful.

"You kissed me first. After that kiss, all hell went loose, Munakata."

"Suoh, how many times have I told you, you…"

Mikoto pressed his index finger on Reishi's parted lips.

"You kill me."

Reishi's eyes widened.

"Mikoto.." he said, his voice more affectionate than ever.

".. you burn me." He raised his eyes then, stared at him for awhile and then went off to get the blankets.


	21. Chapter 21

Mikoto was like a book; he was like the living proof of his and Reishi's affair. For the reason that, always, he forces Reishi to _remember_ what they _had_ _,_ even when he didn't want to.

The creases on Mikoto's forehead, the lines under his eyes, and the curl of his lip told a story. It told the history of the war between their kingdoms. It told the story of hate, of vengeance and treachery. His large calloused hand, the dents of his shoulder blades, the _feel of his flesh_ and the veins that climb up on his skin like ivy, however told another. It told Reishi, _I can't touch you without breaking you._ This Reishi knew from experience. But his kiss—the kiss that he was referring to, made Reishi ask, _What was a kiss made of?_ He knew the anatomy of a kiss: mouth on mouth, teardrop saliva trailing down the precipice of the mouth; of aching, desperate tongues, trembling fingers, and rapid heartbeats. But, was it really made of these? Or rather, was it: a caress on the side of the face, a gaze into the windows of the soul; a kiss on the cheek? For Reishi, it was a kiss on the cheek—a mistake he committed when, once, he leaned in to kiss the Red King just because he was curious of how the other's skin would feel on his mouth; curious of the taste of the other's sweaty coarse flesh on his tongue. But most especially, Reishi just wanted to know whether the beast that was Suoh Mikoto could be lured and later on be made into a man in his embrace.

Mikoto was right; Reishi hadn't forgotten about their nights of intimacy before Mikoto ravished him. He hadn't forgotten of the way Mikoto touched him: the feel of his hands on his skin, its skill, its warmth, the way it grabbed him and played with his heart, the bud of his mouth on the mountains of his shoulder, and the sting of his subdued bites. He knew Mikoto was afraid to get _too_ involved; afraid of being addicted to him and his moans and groans of pleasure as he writhed under his weight. Apart from this, Reishi hadn't forgotten about getting fucked inside his sovereign carriage when he provoked Mikoto—it was the second time they had sex. He clearly remembered all of it. But despite it all, Reishi had never kissed Mikoto on the mouth. He could only kiss him on the side of his face, on the side of his mouth. For a kiss on the mouth meant completely succumbing to his attraction to the Red King.

Not kissing the Red King was his restriction; it was the thing that kept him from going beyond what he originally planned. More than that, He loved another. He wanted to remind himself of this fact. But his body longed to be nestled against his nemesis. He wanted him so much so that just the closeness of his body to him made him shudder. But love was out of the question. Reishi was always careful not to overdo things. He knew nothing good will come out of being attached to Mikoto. He just wanted to get his attention. He just wanted him to give him what he truly wanted—an armistice. He succeeded, albeit at a price.

Now, when he settled beside Mikoto, naked and wrapped up in thick blankets, there was no denying that everything came back to him, vividly; every caress, every brush of the mouth, even the wet slimy feeling of Mikoto's fingers inside of him came to him in a surge, drowning him with passion. And it was difficult.

The rain still hissed, the wind still cooed in the background. It's sound made it feel like time was suspended, making Reishi feel like he was trapped in the past. It brought him back to the time when he didn't harbor such deep resentment towards the former Red King.

Mikoto on the other hand, ached for him. He was just meters away from Mikoto's grasp: curled up, hair wet and in a messy trail on the bamboo floor. Reishi's breaths, the sound of the wind that passed through his lips as he heaved in and out rang in Mikoto's ears. Mikoto's own heartbeat was frantic, and jumpy. The cold was not helping him forget about how close Reishi was. And it drove him insane.


	22. Chapter 22

Reishi didn't know what to do. He is curious. He is curious of what difference would make if he made love to Mikoto despite him freezing up whenever the other starts to touch him. Mikoto wants him bad. It was obvious. But what can he do? The things that Mikoto did to him in the past was like a scar that he will surely wear until he dies. The hate that he feels didn't waver in the least. It is still there burning in his chest and is making him feel too conscious of himself.

Gazing into the distance, he could see that Mikoto is near. He could see his ridged back sloping down to form muscular hips and romp. It makes Reishi feel hot despite his rage. Reishi wants to touch, kiss, even though he shouldn't want such things. It is inappropriate. For he could not see the logic behind it. To still want another despite the abuse was irrational. To still want something you thought was dangerous and toxic is a curious thing.

But you want what you want even if it means hurting.

* * *

The torment that Reishi feels as he stares at Mikoto's shoulders as it moves slightly was unbearable. Rage to lust; lust to rage to love; what does it matter if he falls?

Should he make love to see whether the violence in Mikoto's bones turned mellow? Make love to see whether the other could touch him more gently now that he apologised? Will he finally tell him he loved him just this once? Reishi ponders. His thoughts were making him uneasy.

Rage to lust; lust to rage to love. What does it matter if he breaks again and again?

Anger swells up within him despite his desire. These two things constantly fought to win over his heart when it comes to Mikoto. First rage. Then lust. A little of both and he wants to be touched. Desperate he trembles. There is madness everywhere. In his limbs that wants to twine with Mikoto, in his arms that want to embrace the other, in his heart that was slowly winning over his mind.

Why is he feeling this way? Did he, after all, love Mikoto despite the abuse? Or is he just trying to rationalise it by thinking that Mikoto did all of those because he wanted him so? Because he loved him to the point of destruction? Knowing another loves you to the point of destruction is a double edged sword. Martyrdom. Apathy. Both play into the equation. Reishi was no martyr, and most especially, he was not apathetic. Yet he wants to _feel_ him.

Is it wrong to make love to Mikoto for the last time? Is it wrong of him to satisfy his lust right here right now like how Mikoto did before? Reishi wants to ask Mikoto how he felt fucking his King. Did it feel good humiliating him? Did he like reducing a king into a slave? He wanted to ask alot of things to Mikoto. But all he could muster is just a diminished plea of, _why did you hurt me?_ _Why did you do it?,_ asking,

"Do you hate me?" Eyes fluttering; gaze serious. The abused always want the infliction of pain to be rationalised; to console himself that there is love even in torture. Even more though, he wants to finally know the answer to the questions that bug him. He wants to hear Mikoto say that he hated him so much that's why he did what he did, because despite connecting pieces to pieces like a detective, Reishi still wanted answers, like how he wanted to desperately know about a story's ending.

Mikoto didn't respond. The rain drowned his silence. Reishi blinks as he waits for him to respond. He clenches his hand into a fist, and prays that the heat will leave him. Mikoto groans and turns to him, body jolting, red hair slithering. After a pause, Mikoto finally answers.

"I _did_." It was a whisper, as though he was ashamed that he ever felt that way towards the other. He furrows his brows, making creases on his forehead. His usual cold face softened. There was no aggression that always characterised his features. No apathy. Just..

Reishi closes his eyes, still trying to act tough despite clearly being shaken. Mikoto moves closer.

"I used to." Mikoto clarifies. He wants to touch Reishi. But it would be foolish to push for it in his current state.

"Is that so? Ma, what does it matter?"

Reishi turns his back on Mikoto. He is running away from further discussion on the topic. He didn't want to hear whatever the other still has to say, afraid that he'll forgive him. He is afraid to lose control; afraid that he'd tell him that he always saw him as more than just a rival; that from the very moment he saw him, he felt attracted to him. He knows that this was maybe because they've already met each other in the past.

Their meeting made him feel connected to him, even though they didn't remember some of their memories together. The mind does not entirely forget. Memories are just there inside the mind, waiting to be awaken. That's what happened with Reishi. Some of his memories came back to him in the form of dreams.

The rustling sound of the blankets against the bamboo floor taunts against the hiss of rain. Reishi curls up, and wishes he just pretended to be asleep. He wishes he didn't feel what he feels. He wishes he wasn't so attracted to Mikoto as to consider rolling to him and feel him for the last time, before it's too late.

Reishi breathes heavily.

"You're getting married." Mikoto interrupts.

Reishi turns, lifts his eyes and gazes into Mikoto's golden orbs. He couldn't speak at first. He studied Mikoto's face, attempting to analyze what the other was thinking. He presses his lips together.

Would you rather say goodbye when you can kiss?

"Yes I am."

Mikoto feels an ache. It stings.

"I don't want you to get married."

 _Fool._ Reishi thinks, contorting his face in disdain.

"But you're getting married as well." He accuses. Things were impossible from the start. He knows this. Upon contemplating about the things that has transpired before them, it has always been impossible. Should they end up together, it would only cause a rift between their kingdoms. Reishi took his responsibilities seriously. He thought that Mikoto's irresponsibility was offensive.

"I told you it is but…"

A flutter of lashes; a rush of blood to the heart; a confession.

"Run away with me then." Mikoto moves closer.

"Idiot." Reishi flusters. He feels embarrassed at Mikoto's words. It is like they were speaking as if they weren't people that had a heavy responsibility on their shoulders.

"Idiot." He repeats, but he moves closer to him. Closer. Closer until he feels Mikoto's forehead against his own.

After what feels like an hour, Reishi finally spoke,

"I want you to touch me, but at the same time, I don't want you to touch me." He raises his violet eyes to Mikoto, and continues,

"It's so long a time since we touched. It's been so long a time since you hurt me with a touch."

Mikoto reaches out and runs a finger across Reishi's smooth skin.

"Suoh." Reishi purrs. He is fighting the feeling of unease rising within him. He is fighting his desperate need to flee.

"I want you to hurt me, is it too much to ask?"


	23. Chapter 23

"I want you to hurt me, is it too much to ask?"

Every word Reishi said was like a punch in the gut. It was like salt being rubbed into a gapping wound. Mikoto blinks. He stays still. Completely still, waiting for guilt and regret to vanish. The cold air made Mikoto shudder.

Reishi stares deeply into his piercing golden eyes. He reaches out to touch his face with a shaking hand; he fights with the anxiety that comes with touching the one who hurt us. Reishi's finger taps on Mikoto's cheek. He runs its tip across the plane, feeling the bumps of the bones underneath. Mikoto waits. He feels Reishi's touch scorch his mortal skin, as if the goddess of fire gave him the power to reduce him to ash.

Reishi feels a shudder run through his spine as he touched Mikoto. He never touched him like this. He never felt like wanting to touch him. Ever. Here was a man full of rage and passion in his veins. He was touching what was meant to destroy him, and yet he feels nothing but the need to be destroyed and completely overpowered. This was not because he wanted to hurt. This was because he realized that rage was being replaced by something else. And he didn't want that. He wanted none of such feelings because he was afraid that it would be much, much harder for him to bear with the thought that Mikoto exists, but not for him. Reishi looks away and withdraws his hand.

Mikoto moves closer, fighting back whatever it was that held him back from touching him.

"You can touch me all you want." Mikoto says.

He pulls Reishi closer. Reishi hesitates, but he touches him again. He runs his fingers actoss Mikotos collar bone and leans in to kiss his neck. It gave Mikoto gooseflesh at the feel of his soft lips. It surprises Mikoto. Reishi licks him and takes a bite on the spot. Mikoto clenches his teeth as Reishi clamps his teeth on his neck, savoring Mikotos damp skin.

Reishi's tongue wets the spot as he twirls it on Mikoto's neck.

"Suoh," Reishi whispers. "Touch me too."

"Reishi.." Mikoto runs a hand across Reishi shoulder and down to the dip of the other's waist. Reishi's moans and shakes in his embrace. "Reishi," he moans again.

"Suoh." Reishi kisses him gently, softly. Mikoto lifts Reishi's chin and kisses him back. It was their first real kiss as people who loved each other; as people who only wanted a kiss rather than a goodbye. If both meant the same thing, they pretend that the affection in the kiss didn't mean the end and the beginning of another. It was easier to pretend this didn't mean leaving. The word hovers upon them like a cloud ready to rain on their parade.

They withdrew from each other.

"Fuck me," Reishi says. This was what he meant when he wanted Mikoto to hurt him.

"I might hurt you."

"You… you've hurt me haven't you not? You've stolen my heart, and I think that's worse."

Mikoto tips Reishi's chin to turn it to him. He stares at his King's face. He stares and stares, until the only thing that he was able to do was say what he's been trying not to say to protect his heart from its consequences; to protect himself from the fear of not being loved back.

"I love you."

He's finally said the three words that could ruin him if he wasn't ruined yet. It spilled like an affirmation. Reishi wasn't surprised anymore, but it still felt weird hearing Mikoto say it to his face. He remembered the first time they met at the woods when Reishi was lost, wondering about why despite that, he found home in the way little Mikoto held is small hand.

It made him think that If loving meant hurting then the hes been hurting for so long.

"Reishi,"

Mikoto kisses him. In his kiss Reishi felt like a new man. He felt like he wasn't a king and Mikoto wasn't the person who hates him. The way Mikoto kissed him erased the ungentle kisses of hate he once used as a weapon.

Reishi thinks that he was a fool for forgiving him after what he did. He thinks he is an idiot, even a pervert for still wanting him after all this time, no matter how much hurt he's been through. He couldn't help but rationalize the other's actions. He understood where the hate came from. He knows that he shouldn't forgive him. He knows that he should continue hating him and exacting his revenge. Humiliate him. He was just waiting for the right time to strike, Until he fully has the reins of power over the Red Kingdom. But,

"Suoh, I've loved you since we were young." Reishi confesses. Owning up to the fact that he loved him first, despite the rough edges of mikotos hand wrapping his thin boyish neck, despite the nights and days of his abuse in the very hands that once felt like home when he was afraid and lost.

At that moment, Mikoto remembers, Mikoto remembers meeting him for the first time at this very same village where happy memories with his family remain; the burial ground of his innocent heart.

There was no hurt that can compare to the hurt that was inflicted by the one we love. Mikoto knows this. He realized the intensity of what he'd done.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry,"

Reishi smiles,

"Hold me, like how you would have held me if things were different between the two of us, if I were not your King and you were not my Soldier. If I were not Munakata Reishi and you were not Suoh Mikoto.

"Tomorrow, we'll return to how we were before: me to take care of my sovereign duties; you to your men and the country. We'll return to our separate lives. We'll return to different families. I will not be yours, and you will not be mine.

We will both wake up everyday not waking up beside each other: not touching each other. And you will no longer be punished for your crimes against me Suoh."

"You not being mine is punishment enough." Mikoto interrupts.

Silence ensued. Reishi felt Mikoto's remorse and how wrong and right it was to forgive him.

"Make love to me. Make sweet love to me. The kind of loving that would replace all those times you have hurt me. The kind of loving that you would want me to remember you by.

Reishi checks Mikoto's chest. He was surprised that it wasnt still healed. He stared into Mikoto's eyes with a disappointed look on his face.

"You really want me to hold you, after all the things that I did?

"You're shaking, even when I kiss you. Munakata, I dont want to hurt you. Dont make me hurt you more than I already have."

Reishi drapes his hand over Mikoto's hips and embraces him.

In this moment Mikoto thought Love didn't mean a body seeking a body to get warm. It didn't mean physical touch and lungs bereft of air, nor sweaty hands clutching a fist full of hair evincing desire. Sometimes, love means a promise of comfort and care. It is realizing the wrong things you did and making amends and that was enough


	24. Chapter 24

“Munakata…”

“Don’t say anymore, idiot.” Reishi roused himself. Supported by his elbow, he pulled Mikoto by the nape of the neck to kiss him.

“I told you I want it.” Reishi crooned. He’s aroused.He couldn’t help himself. Being this near to Mikoto made him crave for his body heat.

“I want it. I want you.”

Provocations like these were all Reishi could do to make his desire known. He’s still trembling a little at their nearness. The warmth of Mikoto’s breath on his face reminded him of painful things. The conflict mixed in his gut and the danger he felt made him sigh yet was not enough to deter him from planting wet kisses on Mikoto’s mouth. The kisses started soft, then became hurried and long. Mikoto stayed still, accepting it with eyes starting to glaze. Reishi tilts his head to kiss the other side of Mikoto’s mouth moaning softly as he worshipped it.

It’s been a long time since he felt like this. It was as if he was going to lose himself as he clung to Mikoto’s lips.

Mikoto cursed when Reishi inserted his tongue. The two of them don’t share deep kisses and it’s making his head spin. He pulled Reishi in and responded to the kisses with the same vigor. The intensity of their kiss was hypnotic. Reishi moaned as Mikoto sucked his tongue and licked the crevices of his mouth.

Was this also how he kisses Totsuka? Was this also the same kisses he gives her when they do it? Was there even a difference between kissing the beloved and the enemy?

The thoughts were painful but it was something he knew couldn’t be helped. At this time, Reishi just wanted to be fucked. He just wanted to fuck. He remembers Mikoto’s confession and breaks their kiss, eyes glazed from lust, panting heavily next to Mikoto’s ear. He noticed Mikoto’s throbbing cock that was already hard for him.

“I’ll do everything. Just sit back and relax.”

In the past, when they meet to have sex, Reishi does his utmost not to look at Mikoto and just wait for things to end. Now, Reishi couldn’t help but stare at how erotic Mikoto’s dick looked as he leaked precum. The large vein that snaked up his length made him feel even hotter and harder. He touched him and massaged his massive cock.

Damn. Reishi couldn’t help but curse. No wonder whenever he resisted him, he would end up hurting more. With a manhood like this, surely it wouldn’t be hard for someone to take him.

Reishi swallowed a lump in his throat.

Fuck. Excitement made Reishi shiver. The warm thing in his hand twitched as he accidentally squeezed it. He looked up and caught Mikoto’s aroused face. The redhead pulled him in to kiss him hard. The slick sounds his handjob made, made his hole feel empty. He played with himself using the lube-like ointment he found with the supplies.

Pushing Mikoto back, he adjusted his glasses and began to lick Mikoto’s length. He planted wet kisses and sucked from time to time. Reishi didn’t expect the day would come that he would actually do this for Suoh Mikoto, his enemy, the person he hated.

Looking at the blue king giving him head, Mikoto couldn’t help but feel a clench in his loins. He licked his lips and moaned as he looked at Reishi’s sunken cheeks. The sight of Reishi’s mouth enveloping his manhood made him feel even more aroused.

Reishi bobbed his mouth up and down Mikoto’s dick. Mikoto, unable to stop himself, grabbed him by the chin and kissed him hard. Reishi was surprised when Mikoto licked his tongue again and again. The thought of Mikoto tasting himself as he sucked on his tongue gave him gooseflesh.

He was right, Mikoto could taste himself in Reishi’s mouth but he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind no matter how wrong this scene looked.

“Barbarian…” Reishi admonishes as he hovered his mouth on Mikoto’s own. He still gives him another kiss before pulling away.

“Look closely.”

A smirk was painted at Reishi’s mouth when he positioned his ass above Mikoto's hard cock. Slowly, he inserted it inside and took time to lower himself to take it all in. The feeling of having something inside of him was not something new to him. Mikoto always fucked like this. Since he hasn’t been doing this for a while now, it was not easy for him to put Mikoto’s huge thing in.

He was not going to lie and say he didn’t enjoy it. The truth was he found satisfaction in the pain that it caused. In fact, it made him even feel hotter that he couldn’t help but moan in pleasure.

“You’re so tight.” Mikoto drawls as Reishi clenches around him.

The friction between skins felt good when Reishi began moving up and down Mikoto’s length.

“Suoh…” Reishi whined. Mikoto devoured his mouth as he thrust deeply.

The act gave Reishi a mix of pleasure and humiliation. It was only natural because up until now, whenever the two of them had sex, he only felt shame and confusion. For some reason, now he felt incredibly good.

It was a weird feeling.

He doesn’t quite understand it himself.

As he moved, Reishi realized that he wanted to be pushed down and be fucked hard. He realized he wanted to be owned and treated roughly. He remembered those times Mikoto played with his body in an attempt to give him both pleasure and punishment. It was painful because he resisted it until he couldn’t anymore. But just like the first time they fucked, when they were still negotiating the armistice, he had his way just like this—riding him.

Mikoto grabbed Reishi by the shoulder and pushed him down underneath him. He couldn’t resist anymore.

“Your wound!”

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

Mikoto thrust deeper, making Reishi cry.

“Ahhn!”

Reishi wrapped his arms around Mikoto’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss as the redhead continued pounding him.

“Mmmm… Aaaah…”

Tears started pooling at the corner of Reishi’s eyes as he held tightly onto Mikoto.

“Suoh.. Aaah…. It feels good..”

Mikoto was edging closer to his climax as Reishi heaved his name.

When Reishi tightened his arms around him, Mikoto pulled out and came all over Reishi. After a few seconds, Reishi also came. The image of Reishi covered in his cum was the most erotic thing Mikoto had ever seen in his life. His heaving chest and lust-glazed eyes made Mikoto want to fuck again. It was not his call to make though. Instead, he searched for something to wipe Reishi off.

“Suoh... “ Reishi whispered tiredly.

“Mmm?”

“If only things were different.” The blue king looked away when he said that.

It came off as a shock honestly. Just recently, he was tormenting him. When somehow they both remembered their first meeting, and after hearing Reishi’s confession, Mikoto realized that he'd done something that was unforgivable. He shouldn’t have blamed Reishi for the death of his parents. He shouldn’t have been obsessed with vengeance. When he saw him again as two leaders of opposing kingdoms, he didn’t think Reishi would forget what he did. He thought he'd be surprised to see him again. He thought he'd hate him as much as he did but there was none of that. Curiosity was all there was in the blue king’s violet eyes. There was also confidence. The blue king was confident that Mikoto would play by his tune, when he realized it was far from the truth, he tried seduction instead.

Sure the Blue King was beautiful. It was not difficult to be attracted to someone like him. But Mikoto’s hatred towards him wasn’t easy to dispel. Reishi had been desperate. It made Mikoto wonder why he was desperate like that to the point of throwing away his body and his dignity. The time when they fucked inside Reishi’s royal carriage, Mikoto remembered feeling taken aback at being desired. His enemy desired him. He could feel it in the way he peppered his face with hungry kisses, In the way he looked at him whenever they met to discuss things.

It was enough to make him angry.

‘Does Reishi even realize?’ was all he could think. He wanted to crush him. He wanted the blue king to respond to his hate with hatred as well. Before he knew it, it spiraled out of proportion. When his hatred turned to lust and affection started growing out of it, Reishi continued responding with hatred while he was overcome by guilt and consequence…. that is until yesterday.

When he was done cleaning Reishi, he snuggled up to him and slept beside him.

\----

The rain finally let up in the morning. Mikoto and Reisi walked towards Reishi’s estate. When they arrived at Reishi’s estate, they were greeted by the surprised faces of Reishi’s attendants. They were all worried about Reishi. When they saw Mikoto with him they almost panicked. They all knew how much Reishi hated the man so it was a surprise that the two of them seemed to have spent the night together without problems. It also seemed that their king had gotten closer to the red king.

Mikoto didn’t notice their stares. He was preoccupied by the place. It was familiar. Because it was a bit near the house where he used to live, it somehow brought some memories back.

Reishi asked one if his attendants to fetch Mikoto a doctor and another one to prepare a room for the general. He announced that in the meantime he was going to allow Mikoto to rest in his bedroom. The maids looked at each other as they bowed before preparing breakfast and Mikoto’s room.

When they arrived at Reishi’s room, Reishi opened the curtains. He was about to change his clothes when he felt Mikoto hug him from the back. Reishi blushed and admonished the redhead in his mind. To distract himself, he decided to change the topic.

“When did your condition start?”

“I don’t know. It was not always like this. I wasn’t born to have a body that has difficulty clotting its wound.”

Reishi dragged Mikoto to the bed and motioned for him to lay down. Mikoto followed obediently and patted his side, motioning Reishi to lay beside him. However, Reishi only sat on the bed and gazed down at Mikoto. His brows furrowed.

“Don’t look at me like that. It's the truth.”

Reishi sighed.

“But maybe this is the product of that curse they were saying.”

“What?”

“The rumor, that any one who tries to harm the Blue King will be punished.”

“Ridiculous.” Reishi rolled his eyes.

“For a leader of such a religious nation, you sure act like an atheist.”

“I don’t believe in those kinds of things. I only believe in science and divine providence, not baseless rumors and myths.”

“Don’t worry. Even if I’m gone, they’ll be others who will protect the kingdom.”

Reishi flicked Mikoto’s forehead, earning a frown from the redhead.

“Don’t say things like that!”

Mikoto smirked and held Reishi’s clenched hand.

“Munakata… I’m sorry.”

“Idiot.”

“I love you.” Mikoto says matter of factly.

Reishi looked away and said,

“A lot of things has happened between us. We’ve both hurt each other in some ways you know. But I’m glad you took the initiative to make things right.”

Reishi swept away the tufts of hair that covered Mikoto’s eyes.

“Rest first and then we’ll eat when you wake up.”

Mikoto pulled Reishi to kiss him on the cheek.

“Stay with me. We only have a few days together before we return.”

Returning meant both going back to each of their families. Reishi clenched his hands and swallowed a lump in his throat. It was weird really, that he still feels frustrated at the thought that Mikoto decided to marry without even telling him first. It was true that as retaliation he also announced his marriage. But this was because he wanted to show Mikoto that he was not foolish to want to possess him as well. He wanted to show him his thoughts and actions were his but...

“Mikoto’s going to be married” as Izumo said those words it felt as if his world had shattered. He didn't know why that pained him enough to feel his heart sink. It was hard pretending nothing was wrong, that he was perfectly alright. However, he had to keep appearances because Izumo closely observed him.

Reishi declined Mikoto’s offer. He didn't need to get attached even more. Mikoto after all didn’t suffer from the same guilt as he did.

It was not easy to understand what Reishi was thinking. Mikoto had the inkling that maybe he was thinking about that tundra woman. He let it slide. They both needed a break.

\----

“How is he doctor?”

“There seems to be nothing wrong with his body.

“His wounds do coagulate, only slowly and.. Yes.. but anyone will die if they are wounded critically..

“Have you been feeling unwell general? If so since when?”

“No.. I’m fine. I haven't been feeling unwell.”

“If that is so, then there is nothing to worry about. I’ll give you medicine and tips on how to maintain your body so that the speed of your coagulation will improve.”

“So it’s not a curse after all?” Mikoto chuckled.

“No. But you still have to take care of your body, your highness. Even if you're the strongest warrior, you won’t be for long if you don’t take care of your health.”

The doctor excused himself, leaving both Mikoto and Reishi alone.

“Isn’t it great? You can’t die from being only wounded once after all.”

“Why? Will you be happy if it turned out to be true?”

Reishi huffed. The idiot didn't notice that Reishi was actually quite worried for him. The blue king was grateful for it.

“Let’s eat. Breakfast is ready.”

While they were eating, Reishi talked about a piece of information that was just sent earlier to them.

“While you were asleep I was informed that the tribal wars in the south had worsened and are threatening something close to a civil war in the area. We need to intervene as soon as possible and aim for the tribes to make peace.”

“Was the information from Izumo?”

“Yes. I already informed him that you are at my estate this morning. It seemed like the messenger got lost because he couldn't find you in Rahsti.”

“Munakata… be careful around Izumo. He seems to have taken a liking to you.”

“Really?”

“The guy’s not bad. It’s just that he gets greedy when he wants something.”

“But aren’t the two of you friends?”

“We are…”

“Then what’s the problem? Surely he won’t touch anyone who is already with another? He isn’t scum like that right?”

“Yeah. You’re right. But the guy’s quite the obsessive freak behind that calm demeanor of his.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

Mikoto just stared at Reishi finding the right timing to ask him to accompany him to visit his parents’ tomb.


End file.
